The First Son
by undomesticgoddess
Summary: The First Son's life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was admiring her girlfriend for the past two years do her homework on his mahogany desk, she was talking to herself once again as she was solving a calculus problem, constantly biting her nails, her curly dark brown hair was flowing on her back, she was wearing a white blouse that had a their school's logo Martin Van Buren Academy a prestigious Prep School in Washington DC, that politician's and General's children go to. Her long sleeve blouse was tucked in on their school skirt that was plaid white, red and blue, that was lying above her knees, that was showing her flawless olive skin, her girlfriend Gabriella Montez was the daughter of General Gregory Montez the highest Military ranking on the United States of America besides his stepfather the Commander-in-Chief, Richard Forrester. His mother married then New York Governor Richard when he was thirteen years old, now that he was almost eighteen, he was now the President of the United States, legally he was known as Troy Alexander Bolton Forrester, but to him he was still a Bolton, ever since his father Jack Bolton NBA Superstar died five years ago of Brain Cancer, he never got through it. His mother Lucille Bolton, now the first lady then an heiress of a multi- million dollar real estate empire of his grandfather, fell in love with her high school sweetheart Richard got married and had a child, Stella Forrester, a five year old replica of Troy, bouncing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Richard was a good person, but he never got through Troy even if he still does anything for him, he calls him son, he calls him Richard, he was miserable in that huge White House.

"Babe, are you done yet?" he whined as he sat on the edge of his king sized bed, fixing his white school polo shirt and his black pants.

"Uh-uh" she said biting her pen.

"Come on, I missed you" he pleaded.

Then Gabriella stood up chuckling, walking towards him, and stopped standing in between his legs, his arms snaking on her waist.

"You missed me?, You picked me up this morning, then we had lunch together, then as you trained for your Basketball Varsity, I was dancing on the sidelines during my cheer practice, and yet you still miss me?" she smirked as she placed her hands on each sides of his face.

"We don't spend classes any more" he said leaning forward as she leaned closer down to him.

Troy capture her soft lips and wanted entry, Gabriella granted his wish and deepened their kiss while she was playing with his hair, Troy smirked and run his hands on her sides, slowly going through her thighs, but they instantly stopped when the double doors of his room opened, Gabriella immediately jumped of him and both saw Troy's younger sister Stella, who was wearing a pink and green sun dress and her white ballet flats, her straight bouncy blonde hair rested on her shoulder and skipped excitedly to the couple.

"Trrrooyyy! Gabbyyy!" She elongated.

"Stell Bell" Troy smiled picked her sister up and placed her on his shoulder as Gabriella admired the siblings, she took her bag and notebook.

"Maybe, I should go" she smiled almost giving a Troy a kiss goodbye.

"No, Gabby" Stella said.

"Yeah, you heard the angel, No" Troy said.

"Yes, Gabriella, you should stay for dinner, it's almost seven, join us" the first lady emerged through the doors with smile wearing her a blue day dress that was below her knees.

"Lucille" she smiled as she hugged the woman and pulled away after a few seconds, and Lucille placed her arms on Gabriella's waist and led her down the hall.

"Can't I have my girlfriend for my self in just a few minutes" he muttered.

"What did you say Troy?" the five year old asked.

"Nothing Stell Bell, let's get grab dinner" he said.

"Yey! Ice cream" she said as Troy placed her on the ground and ran after her mother and Gabriella, taking Gabriella's hand and held it as Troy walked behind the three most important people in his life, he though to himself and smiled as he followed them, but his smile soon faded away when he saw his stepfather, waiting for them, he was wearing his usual black suit and today a blue tie and the pin of the US flag on his collar.

"Gabriella" he greeted giving him a slight hug.

"Mister President" she smiled, and Lucille moved from Gabriella to her husband and placed her arms around his waist and Troy placed his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"I would have to thank you for bringing my son down for family dinner, or else he would be inside his room for tonight" he said.

"Not you son" Troy muttered.

"Be nice" Gabriella whispered to him.

"Then, it's my pleasure joining you" she smiled.

"Can we go eat now?" Stella asked them.

"Yes, pumpkin" Richard said as he gestured everyone to sit down.

Troy was next to Gabriella in front of his mother and half sister and his step father was sitting on the end of the table.

"So Gabriella, what universities are you interested in?" Lucille asked as she buttered a dinner roll.

"Well, definitely going Ivy, my Dad and I already talked about Harvard, Columbia, Princeton and Yale" she smiled as she sliced the fillet mignon.

"Wow, Greg mentioned that your top of your class, I'm pretty sure you'll definitely reach your sights" Richard commented as that gave Troy a huge wave of doubt in himself, Richard always wants to open this topic since he was not aware of Troy's future plans .

"Thank You" she smiled.

"And on top of that, she's a cheerleader, editor –in-chief of the school's paper, Student Body president" Troy added.

"Troy" she looked at him, Gabriella aware of Troy intending to start a fight.

"What, you're my girlfriend I'm proud of you" he smiled.

She simply smiled and held his hand.

"You must be busy all the time" Lucille added.

"Yeah, she is, never even get to see her anymore, besides all of her AP classes" Troy said.

"Troy" Gabriella looked at him as he continued to eat his steak.

"What do you expect Gabriella to do Troy?, follow you? You should be inspired by her, get your C's to A's" Richard commented as Lucille was the one looking at him.

"What?" Richard said.

Silence.

"So, have you heard, Troy's always being observed by a college scout from UCLA, and he's already on number fourteen on the top draws for the NCAA" Gabriella said proudly.

Troy shocked by his girlfriend's knowledge of those.

"Like you said I work at the school paper" she smiled.

"Troy, honey, why didn't you tell me this" Lucille said very surprised.

"What job are you gonna get out of that? A basketball player?" Richard vomited out those words and all of them were shocked by what he said even him.

Troy was furious, he looked at his mother and his sister and so was Gabriella, Troy aware of his five year old sister's presence, he collected himself and stood up, didn't wan to trigger a fight he stormed out of the room and headed outside, his body guards Damon and Wyatt immediately following him.

He stopped on the green grass of the White house gardens, she took a piece of cigarette from his pack pocket and a lighter, he then huffed and puffed all his anger.

"Troy" Damon said giving the teenager a pointed look.

"Man, that's not cool" Wyatt said.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed and continued to huff and puff.

Gabriella immediately excused herself and followed him, now her agents Jane and Felipe followed her she saw the sight of her boyfriend smoking his worries away again, she was disappointed, she understood him but she believed that smoking was not the way of dealing with his problems, she has been continuously ranting on him for the past two months since he discovered smoking.

"Troy, you promised!" she exclaimed.

"Leave me alone!" he roared louder.

"You are clearly not yourself right now, So I am leaving" she said turning back at him and walked the halls behind was her agents also fleeing.

**Should I continue?**

**G.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Troy stepped out of the Black Escalade and walked up the steps of Martin Van Buren Academy, as Wyatt and Damon followed him in, he saw his best friend Chad Danforth, the son of the Vice President of the United States of America Bob Danforth. Chad and Troy have been best of friends since they were five in an all boy's school in New York and they've never been apart ever since.

"Yo Bro" Chad said he was talking to a girl, when he spotted Troy.

"Have you seen Gabby?" Troy asked.

"You had a fight huh?" Chad said as he walked side by side.

"Seems that way" Troy said as they walked the hallways, two teenage boys upfront and four agents behind.

Then he finally spotted his girlfriend she was getting something from her locker and closed it as she saw Troy with his black duffle bag, she rolled her eyes and walked away but Troy caught up with her, and stopped her.

"Gabby, I'm sorry" he said pulling her closer to him, Chad watched from a far and Taylor McKessie, daughter of Senator Aretha McKessie who is also Gabriella's best friend, came up next to Chad.

"Let go Troy!" she screeched, But held on a tight grip.

"I just want to talk, I was an ass to you last night-" he started.

"I am gonna be late" she looked at him directly on his eyes.

"Can we please talk later" he insisted.

"Let go, Lunch" she said as he let go of her, and she walk stiffly through the halls.

Troy then walked to his friends Chad and Taylor, watching behind the bylines.

"So what you do?" Taylor asked.

"Smoke and scream" he said.

"Uh Oh" Chad said.

"You boys enjoy your day, see ya at lunch" Taylor said and caught up with Gabriella.

"What the hell, I thought you stopped?" Chad looked at hi bestfriend.

"He was being an ass" Troy replied.

"Okay, you know that Richard only wants the best for you, you gotta reach out man" Chad said looking Troy straight in the eyes.

"I thought you were my best friend, not the President's damn advocate" Troy said looking very pissed and straight to his class.

"Troy!" Chad calling after him, but didn't succeed.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

It was lunch time, Troy was patiently waiting for Gabriella to walk in through the double doors of their cafeteria, and he was sitting on his usual seat.

"Hey Bro" His Zeke Baylor said putting down his tray of lunch on the table, he was also part of the basketball team, he was six feet tall his father Fitz Baylor was the Secretary of Defense. Zeke looked at Troy he still didn't acknowledge the fact that he was sitting across him.

"Troy" he called out, but his blue eyes were still on that door.

"Hey Baby" the blonde got Zeke's attention.

"Hey" he said greeting his girlfriend Sharpay Evans, the Captain of the Cheerleading team, her blonde hair, her mother Anna Evans, is Governor of Washington and her father who was separated and was a Military Analyst in Pentagon with her twin brother Ryan, she sat down next to Zeke.

"He's like that, because he S&S G" She smirked.

"Oooh, that's why" Zeke sad taking a bite of his Turkey Sandwich.

"What'd she say to you?" Troy looked at Sharpay.

"Well, Taylor texted me, since their only ones together in those AP classes, and you boy are in trouble" Sharpay said fixing her make up.

"Tell your Barbie to Shut up Zeke" Troy muttered.

"What did you say?" Sharpay demanded.

"Nothing" Troy said placing his eyes back to the door.

Suddenly a red head girl, Marcy was in the Prom Committee, came up to their table, very nervous, couldn't blame her, the people who sat there were the most powerful kids in the whole school, probably in America.

"Uhm, Is Gabriella here yet? " she asked in a low toned voice.

"Geeez, do you see her?" Sharpay said rolling her eyes, Troy and Zeke who was very much familiar with Sharpay's attitude shrugged it off and continued their businesses.

"Marcy, I'll tell her you came, Sharpay's being herself right now" Taylor butted in, and sat down next to her other bestfriend.

"Thanks, Taylor" Marcy said leaving their table.

"Wow, Shar, can't you just not be a bitch for ten seconds" Taylor said sitting down with her fruit salad.

"I'd like to see that" Chad chimed in, sitting in between Troy and Zeke.

"As if" Sharpay scoffed.

"Where is she?" Troy demanded.

"Don't worry Romeo, she just got something from her locker" Taylor replied, nibbling a piece of apple.

"I see your still mister jack ass" Chad jokingly said eating a piece of his Steak.

"Haha, just eat your steak" Troy said still a little bit of pissed.

Finally his eyes landed on his girlfriend, who was coming in of the cafeteria, holding two binders, her Chanel bag a red duffle bag slinging on her shoulders, she walked in the direction of him and their friends.

Gabriella sat down in between Taylor and Troy, and placed all of her things on the table, her friends looking at the amount of load she had, on her hands.

"Is that the School year plans and budgets for the Organizations?" Sharpay immediately said not giving Gabriella a second to look at her boyfriend.

"Yes, Shar" she replied pulling out her Blackberry.

"Gabs you gotta arrange the Team to go to LA, for the NBA camp" Chad butted in real excited.

"And can you like put in there the Van Buren times, need more correspondent from New York Times as speakers for seminars" Taylor added as well.

"And the Society of Bakers need more trips to France" Zeke said.

"The drama club needs more workers for the props and stage plays" Sharpay demanded.

"And I want to start a new club, the Sharpay Soiree" she announced.

"Okay, are you all done?" Troy asked with stern voice.

They were all silent, and went back to their business, indicating was Troy was getting even more pissed.

"Babe we need to talk" Troy said whispering into her ear placing his right arm on the chair she was sitting on.

"What?" she looked at him.

"I'm Sorry, about my actions last night, would you please just talk to me" Troy said leaning closer to her.

"Were, talking right" she said.

"Would you please forgive me" he said.

"You broke your promise, again" she said.

"I'm sorry, he was being an ass" Troy said.

"Not an excuse to give yourself Lung Cancer" she reprimanded.

"Fine, Can I make it up to you, let me take you home" he said.

"Fine" she rolled her eyes, and back on typing on her Blackberry.

"Can I get a kiss?" he asked.

"No" she said typing.

"Fine, I'll get it myself" he said kissing her lips instantly.

"Hey" she screeched.

Troy stood up smiling, he was well aware that he almost half way.

"I'm gonna go grab you an iced tea" he said walking towards the counter.

"Hey, I'm not yet done with you!" she said, standing up and furiously following him.

"Looks like their good again" Chad said looking at the two playing.

"Not fully though" Taylor said.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

Gabriella was quiet since they left school, clearly still pissed, he reached out for her hand but she pulled away quickly looking at the window.

"Gabs, can you please say something"

"Quit Smoking"

"I will"

"You said that last time"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of the smoking"

"Why Troy? Because I actually care" she said.

"I know you do, let me take care of myself" he said.

"Your not doing a great job at it" she said.

"I'm Sorry, I Love You" he said as the car stopped in front of the gated estate, the Escalade got in after the security check and stopped in front of the white double doors of the mansion.

"You little child" she muttered.

"Love You too" he snickered.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and stormed out of the car and the housekeeper led her in, she walked past the huge foyer of their house and went up the grand staircase and passed the hallways and opened the double doors of her room and she was shocked.

Her room was filled with Purple Hyacinths from her bed to her study, her pastel blue room was covered different arrangements of Purple hyacinths, and a single red tulip stood out that was lying on her bed.

"I'm guessing you like it" Carmen her Nanny since she was a kid said from behind.

"That idiot! How am gonna move?" she said with mixed emotions.

"Just call him, child" Carmen said.

"Uggh" she groaned and immediately dialed her phone, it was ringing.

Troy saw his iPhone's caller ID showing a picture of Gabriella kissing Troy, she liked it, he knew.

He turned off his phone and smiled.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG **

***Purple Hyacinth (means, Sorrow: I'm Sorry)**

***Red Tulips (Believe me, declaration of Love)**

**Okay, Sorry for the late update, BUSY BUSY WEEK.**

**Kind of nervous, because I'm not really inspired, I don't know what's going to happen to the next chapter, so I need Help. 911 **

**PM, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE**

**Xoxo G**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella was having no luck finding her boyfriend, it was already lunch time, she does admit it is hard not having most of her classes with him, the only time they see each other was homeroom, lunch, sometimes during their practice and after school. Since the day began she hasn't laid eyes on Troy, since yesterday. She was already late for her cheer practice, if it was up to her she wouldn't have any time for that since she's already preoccupied from the Student council to her college application, she was running towards the gym, she doesn't want to start a fight to her best friend, she was wearing blue short shorts, and white racer back tee, and her sneakers. Her legs were running now, since she was almost twenty minutes late, Troy wasn't answering her calls since last night and this was her opportunity to talk to him since basketball and cheer were at the same time and same place.

She entered the gym, she spotted her team, and her boyfriend, who was currently having his break at the bleachers talking to Chad, Zeke and Jason Cross another guy form the team, Sharpay instantly spotted her and was coming her way, wearing all pink from head to toe.

"Why are you late?" Sharpay said giving her a stern look, while the others were practicing on Taylor's command, Taylor was looking at her best friends' conversation.

"Sorry, council's meeting got a little pushed back" Gabriella said putting down all her things on the bleachers.

"If you weren't the stinking Student Council President, and my best friend, I would have killed you" Sharpay said.

"Uhm, Shar, can I please just have a minute would Bolton" she said placing her hair on a high ponytail.

"Gabriella Arizona Montez" Sharpay whined.

"Please, I've already got that choreography on my head" Gabriella insisted since she was with Sharpay in her bedroom with Taylor while they were composing those steps.

"Fine, sixty seconds" Sharpay finally agreed.

"I'm gonna whip that asshole" she said walking towards the half court of the gym real pissed he was wearing his black basketball shirt and his black practice jersey, he was still relaxing on the bleachers.

She finally arrived in front of them and looked up since they were a couple of bleachers up.

"Hi Gabs" Jason and Zeke acknowledge her presence and greeted her.

"Gabby" Chad said chiming in.

"BOLTON!" she exclaimed crossing her arms.

"OOOHHH" the guys ooed while chuckling.

"Really, you are such a child, you little pain in the ass" she said while he leaned forward and kept smiling.

"Wipe that smile off your face, did you know how much, time I've waste to get those Hyacinths out of my room, huh?, and hour and that was four people doing the job" Gabriella continued to rant as all of the people inside the gym started to focus their attention to the two.

"Your making a scene Gabriella" he said in a soft teasing tone.

"And you not answering your stupid phone" she continued to blow up.

As she continued to blow up, Troy stood up and went down to her level and carried her upside down, her hands and head almost punching his back and her feet were in his chest, Troy holding her ass well to keep her on his grip.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Gabriella said upside down.

"Stop kicking Gabby, your hurting my torso" he commanded as he carried her out of the gym.

"How dare you, all I see is your freaking ass" Gabriella screamed. Everyone in the gym started to laugh of how cute they were.

"Shar, tell him to put me down, you need me right?" Gabriella said as they passed by her squad.

"Nope, not right now Gabby, this is much to hilarious" Sharpay said.

"Troy, I mean it, Put me down" she said as they got out of the gym.

"Okay" he said, she can feel all his muscles contracting as he out her down on the floor.

She was placed on the floor, and him standing.

"Just say you like them, Gabby" he said.

She quickly stood up and attempted to walk away but, she was caged in by Troy with his buffed muscles, placing his arms on her sides.

"Just admit that I did something you like and thank me with a kiss" he said pointing on his lips making kissy sounds.

"Fine"

"What?" he was shocked, she'd never admit defeat in any of their fights.

"I liked the Hyacinths and the tulip" she smiled in defeat.

"Wow" he said leaning in, placing his nose on hers.

"I loved them" she said.

"And" he continued to play coy.

She gave him a passionate kiss, his eyes definitely closed, then after a few seconds, she pulled away and her eyes opened but his eyes were still closed, and then she kicked him on the crotch.

And he yelped so hard, his voice was heard in a ten mile radius, Chad and Zeke came rushing out of the gym, while Gabriella walked in with flaw.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

"Are you okay?" Gabriella said as she looked at her boyfriend on his bed lying down, she was holding a glass of grape juice while entering his bedroom. It was already four o'clock, after kicking him on his crotch, after that pain, on his trip to the clinic, he was also diagnosed with flu.

"You didn't tell me, you weren't feeling well last night" she said as she placed the glass on his night stand, she then lied next to him on his king sized bed, his eyes was closed, his was wearing his pajamas and a white shirt, she was still wearing her school uniform, she gently placed her palms on his forehead.

"That's why I didn't call" he said in a soft voice.

"You should head home, you have a lot of work to do" he insisted.

She moved closer to him and spooning him.

"No, I can take care of you and do my stuff" she said.

"Your Dad" he pointed out his eyes opening.

"My Dad is in New York with your fa-, I mean with Richard" she said.

"Really Gabs, you can go" he insisted.

"Your Mom's in New York with your Richard" she said.

"It's just a flu, no biggy, I'll be better in the morning" he added.

"Shut up and Sleep" she said pushing the remote to close the curtains in his huge room.

"I Love You" he said closing his eyes.

"I Love you too" she said as she kissed his forehead, leaving him smiling in his sleep.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**PLEASE, give me some ideas. (:**

**Comment, Subscribe, PM**

**What do you guys think?**

**XoxoG.**

**I have midterms next week, so probably won't be updating much. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy and Gabriella were laying down Gabriella's king sized bed, Troy was spooning Gabriella, and running his finger from Gabriella's waist and sides, they were lying comfortably for a while now, since there exhausting day in school.

"So, championships are next week" Gabriella said holding his hand, loving the fact that she was embraced by his delicate skin and his muscular arms, she can feel his abs from her back, she was in love with this boy from the day she met him four years ago.

"Uhuh" he slightly whispered from her neck, and kissed her hair.

"So I heard UCLA already made you an offer" she said.

"How'd you know about that?" he asked surprised.

"I heard it from Coach Wilkes" she said.

"You eves dropping little minx" he chuckled, letting Gabriella roll off and face him.

He was looking at her ceiling, and Gabriella looking at him.

"Aren't you gonna tell your mother and Richard?" she asked.

"I don't know I'm weighing my options" he said.

"What do you mean weighing your options?" she asked alarmed causing her to sit up, she was shocked to hear him say that, the day she met him, all he ever wanted to be is like his father, UCLA get drafted to the NBA doing what he loves.

"I don't know, since we were sixteen you already know what you wanted to do in your life, get into Harvard, go to Law School, be the first woman to be President of the United States, run like you Mom" he said.

"So, since we were sixteen all you want is to be the next NBA Superstar, what's wrong?" she smiled.

"I don't know, maybe an NBA superstar and the President don't match quite well" he said looking into her eyes.

"So? We're opposites, that's what I like about us" she smiled, laying back down and placing her arms across his stomach and him placing her arms across her back.

"Opposites" he said.

"Uhuh" she smiled looking up at him.

"Can we just not talk about that stuff, it's stressing me out, makes me think of the SATs" she said closing her eyes.

"Anything you want, Babe" he said, kissing her forehead.

A few hours just relaxing, Gabriella was now asleep, but Troy still thought about what his future was, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with his step-father a week ago.

"_Troy, I heard you were sick" Richard said as Troy was sitting on the Oval Office couch while he was browsing something on a white folder._

"_Yeah, while you were in New York" he muttered._

"_So, how's school?" Richard asked._

"_Is that why you asked me to come here, to bug me about school?" Troy said rather irritated._

"_I just wanted to catch up" Richard said still very patient on his son's attitude._

"_Aren't you suppose to be busy running the country rather than talking to me?" Troy answered back._

"_I'm capable of running the country and keeping my family in top shape, I will never make the same mistakes my father made" he said._

_Father? Troy thought._

"_Wait, your father" Troy said rather curious._

"_I'm sorry about mentioning my life, this was all about you" Richard said sitting in front of Troy on the opposite couch._

"_No, your father was Vice President right, Bill Forrester" Troy said._

"_Yes, Troy, haven't I mentioned that since I was courting your mother, he was at the wedding, which you were in as well" he chuckled._

"_I guess, I wasn't paying much attention since I was ten" he pointed out._

"_He was in the inaugural last year, which you were present as well" Richard pointed out again._

"_I Know, he just came up at school, you know American History" Troy said._

"_Yes, that's right my father was very much in the books" Richard said._

"_You don't like him very much, do you?" Troy said._

_Richard was astonished by Troy's sudden interest in his life which was very new to him, was this Troy trying to reach out, or just an opportunity in his hands, all he wanted was to get along with Troy, but since he met the seven year old boy, but Troy kept on pushing him away, and now all of a sudden his father which he wasn't very much fond of was the topic to get the teenager's attention, he didn't care, all he wanted was to make his wife happy, and Troy and him getting along would really change a lot._

"_Is is that obvious?" Richard admitted._

"_Well, you always talk with your mother, she's the only person in your family I know and see much" Troy answered._

"_Well, yes my father and I aren't really that close" he said._

"_Is that what mistake you're talking about? your father?" Troy said really interested._

"_Yes, let's just say even if he was the Vice President of the United States of America, he was never there, he was in office pretty much since I was born, I was like your age when he was VP, he never really had time, all he did was tell which college I should go, what career path I should take, pretty much he ruled my life, which made me have a lifeless childhood" Richard discussed._

"_I thought you were perfect" Troy said with a husky voice._

_Richard chuckled._

"_Far from what you think" Richard said._

"_My mother and father divorced when I was a freshman in Harvard, my Father got custody of me, I only got to see my mother during the weekends, but she'd call me every night, unlike my father who was in Capitol Hill twenty four seven, I was studying Pol Sci, I confronted him during their divorce, I asked him why he never got to teach me ride a bike, why other kids could go fishing with their parents on weekends and I couldn't, he told me; "I don't have time for this", and that really pushed me, I worked hard on school, I was pretty much determined that, I could be far better than him, and here I am" Richard finished._

"_Wow, never really thought I could see that side of you" Troy said._

"_Anyways, we could stop talking about my petty life, I just wanted to apologize about what I said about your father, it's not stupid, I mean go for your dream, if you want to be that, then you should, maybe my father was talking inside of me" he said sincerely._

"_Well, now that you told me all of that, maybe you just want the best for me, I never really knew my Dad, all I remember was he was my hero and I wanted to be like him, what you told me the other night made me think a lot" Troy said looking into Richard's green eyes._

"_Sir, call for you" Gina Richard's secretary interrupted them for a second._

"_I should go, maybe you scheduled me for like five minutes, and here I am completely digging up your life" Troy said standing up._

"_Gina, tell them the President's busy, his son's more important than some funding" Richard said smiling at Troy._

"_Yes, sir" Gina smiled and left the room._

"_No, Richard, you don't have to do that" Troy said really flattered by Richard's action._

"_No, I don't maybe this isn't the right place to talk about these things" Richard said leading Troy out the office._

_They were on their way to the President's home which was on the other side of the White house._

"_Shouldn't have let almost ten years past for just having a talk like this with you" Troy admitted._

"_That's okay, at least we got to this point" Richard said._

"_Maybe I had thick walls against you, because I was afraid that you would be a better role model than my father, I was scared that you'd take him away from me" Troy said._

"_I can never replace your father, but I would be more than happy to act as a father to you" Richard said sincerely._

"_Thanks" Troy said._

"_So, what schools are you interested in?" Richard asked._

"_Well, UCLA has made offers already, that's where my Dad went" Troy said._

"_If you wouldn't want to be like your father, what would you be?" Richard asked._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Troy then went back to reality, he heard Gabriella snore, which was indicating that she was already in deep sleep, she glanced at his Omega watch, it was already past eight, he carefully got off the bed not intending to wake Gabriella up, he then quietly exited the room, leaving her peacefully asleep.

"Troy" he heard someone say as he gently closed the door, and turned around and saw General Montez in his uniform who just reached the top step of the grand staircase.

"Mister Montez" Troy said.

"Not surprised to see you, just checking on my little girl" he said.

"She's asleep, must be tired from her busy busy work" Troy smiled.

"Ah, you heading home?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" Troy answered.

"Well, you have a good night" he said as Troy went down the stairs and exited their house.

GGGGGGGGGGGG

So what do you guys think, the next chapter's gonna be out soon... And I'm taking a huge step in the time line, to make things more exciting...

What do you think?  
>COMMENT. SUBSCRIBE. PM<p>

Xoxo G (:


	5. Chapter 5: A new World

**Chapter 5: A New World**

He wasn't supposed be wearing that black tuxedo, that US flag pinned on his collar, that he'd be memorizing a whole speech that presented his debut as the youngest Congressman running for office, that he would be single in the age of twenty five, that he lives in a penthouse suite with a Golden Retriever when he's suppose to be with the love of his life, that'd he'd be a huge NBA Superstar following the footsteps of his father, but he did, not his biological father but his stepfather, but that shipped has sailed, he was in a whole new platform.

"Troy, ready in five four three.." his bodyguard said.

"Troy, smile, Troy..." the photographers started to flash their cameras on him.

Troy was escorted inside the huge building, where his legal and campaign team would be meeting, ever since he released the statement that he was running for Congressman in the New York District everyone in America was up for it, since his stepfather Richard Forrester was in office when he was sixteen he was re-elected for another term giving eight years to run America, when his stepfather's term ended last year, Troy launched his career, his political career.

"Sir, we've hired a top notch lawyer, for your legal team, I know you'll work very well" Landon his manager said was also in top shape also in a black suit and had a "Bolton" button on his suit, he fixed his eyeglasses in place.

"Really?, well the oldman O'Reily's been giving me a hard time, folks in New York would love to re-elect him one's again" Troy replied as they briefed him as they entered the elevator.

"Sir, the campaign team, has been fixing that issue; you'll be having another appearance in Manhattan tomorrow, a press conference in Buffalo next week..." Landon continued but Troy stopped him.

"Landon, could you relax for a minute, your stressed too much than I am" Troy said as they exited the elevator.

"Huh, then we'll have to work on that" Landon said.

"Okay, so your meeting with your lawyer is up, she's already in the room and I'm scared of her" Landon admitted as he opened the glass door revealing the woman who was facing the view of downtown New York.

"Well, then we'll have to see" Troy said as he saw the figure, and when the sound of the door was heard the woman acknowledged the presence of people and turned around, his eyes meeting hers, he was surprised but felt a little bit of happiness when he saw her, however she had a straight face on.

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Oxford School of Economics then finished her law practice at Harvard University, top her bar exams, she already worked for the UN, and.." Landon went on and on and on, but Troy was not interested on her achievements, he memorized all of them throughout the whole seven years they were apart, her wavy dark brown hair lied down to her back, her curves were perfectly still in shape, her black pencil skirt hugged her body in the right place, her blue button down blouse was tucked in and her black blazer was hanging from a chair.

"... and she's a mother of twins, the perfect image for the head of legal department" Landon finished wiping his black framed glasses.

"Mister Bolton" Gabriella offered her hand.

"Landon, can you please check on Marie's ideas on the campaign, I'd like to speak with Miss Montez in private" he said placing his sweaty nervous palms in his pockets.

"Yes, Sir" Landon said, Gabriella rolled her eyes and faced to the glass window again, then when the door was shut, Troy stepped forward meters away from her, he inhaled her Jasmine scent, a smell he was very much familiar of.

"So you're a mother now? I don't see a ring on your finger?" Troy blurted out.

"I'm here as your lawyer, I'm not here to be interrogated on" Gabriella said facing him and crossing her arms.

"As your client, I think I'm obliged to know the background my lawyer has" he countered.

"Look, I accepted this job because this would give me exposure, If I want to run I have to be familiar with all of this crap, even if it's with you, and besides your ratings are up" Gabriella said bluntly.

"So you're here to use me?" Troy said levelling his head to hers.

"Basically, Yes" she admitted.

"So you have a kid?" he asked again.

"Yes, kids actually two" she said collecting all her files in the long mahogany table.

"Wow" that all what he could say, he was shocked, a bomb exploded in front of him and he was hurt.

"So, if you'll predict your win-" Gabriella started but was interrupted.

"You freakin' drop a bomb on me, right now? You didn't tell me this for the past seven years?" Troy said very pissed off.

"We broke up, get a move on Troy, I thought we made it clear" Gabriella said calmly still browsing files on a brown folder, her eyes focused on those.

"Miss Montez, Miss Farrow called and-" a red head entered the room, and PDA on her left hand and Blackberry on her right, she had rimless eyes glasses on she was wearing a pant suit

"Yes, Michelle?" Gabriella asked her eyes still on the brown folder.

"Uhm, there's a situation with-" Michelle was cut off, Gabriella standing up from her seat, and arranging the files properly.

"I'll go call Hank then" Rachel immediately said and exited the room.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"I am leaving" Gabriella answered back.

"You can't leave a client on the floor"

"Yes, I can when he's interrogating my life and a situation is thrown in my hands"

"What kind of situation would stop you from having a meeting with your client?"

"The situation that is my kid" she said placing her coat on.

"Miss Montez, the driver is ready for you" Michelle entered once again and handed her, her white Hermes Burkin bag.

"I'll definitely see you tomorrow, Mister Bolton" she said.

"Gab-" he tried to stop her but she was already out of the conference room. He immediately stormed out and pulled Landon's arm and directed him to the elevator.

When the door opened they immediately headed in and pushed the G button for ground and the door was closed.

"Where are we going?" Landon asked.

"You didn't tell me, Gabriella was going to be my lawyer" he shrieked.

"Well, Taylor mentioned her and I thought that she was in your circle of friends so I thought, you'd work great with her, she's above all standards.

"She is, she was my girlfriend, my ex to be precise" Troy said placing his hands on his face.

"What?" Landon said amazed.

"I thought you knew my biography, I'm surprise that you are not aware of her? And why hasn't anyone told me she has children?" Troy asked as they got out of the elevator, he immediately saw Gabriella exit the glass doors of the building and headed to a limousine ignoring the press.

"I'm working on it" Landon said who went crazy on his Blackberry and continuously followed Troy's pace, as they exited the building and headed for the Troy's limousine as bodyguard's immediately came everywhere, and as he exited the building he faced the swarming paparazzi and ran for the limousine.

"Where to Mister Bolton?" his chauffer asked.

"Follow that limo" he said pointing to Gabriella's car.

"I'm betting you are still in love with her" Landon pointed out but his face still plastered on his Blackberry.

"Shut up and search" Troy muttered as he reminisced on the streets of New York, which he considered his childhood memories were all plastered upon.

As they continually followed the vehicle in front he noticed the streets, they were now in the Upper East Side, he noticed the school, the car was parked there momentarily and Ivan his chauffer parked from behind to be a little discreet he noticed that Gabriella exited the car quickly and entered the school, no he remembered this was his old Grade school, Hamilton Academy. A private co educational school for boys and girls from pre school to grade school.

"She must be picking up her kids" Troy whispered as he saw that Nannies waiting for their kids.

"There!" Landon announced.

Then he saw Gabriella holding two kids, and a Nanny behind them a boy and a girl, both of them had brown hair lighter than their mother's, both of them had radiant fair skin, both of them were wearing uniforms and they absolutely looked cute in it.

"Tell me what you got Landon" he said still looking at her family.

"Well, say here that she gave birth in London, she continued her studies during her pregnancy and motherhood, she briefly dated Ryan Evans during that period of time, no one knew except close friends and families… that's all I got in the database" Landon said.

Troy took his Blackberry from his pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"We need to talk" he said firmly.

**GGGGGGGGGGGG**

**What you guys think?**

**Review, Subscribe, PM.. Sorry it's a little late had my midterms for the week so busy busy G **

**xoxoG**


	6. Chapter 6: the Past is out of the bag

***Author's Note: The time line has changed I want them to be a little older, so their not twenty five, they are all twenty seven (: (The whole gang)**

***Italics are "blasts from the past"**

**GGGGGGGGG**

**Chapter 6: the Past is out of the Bag**

"Hey, the congressman himself is talking to me" Chad Danforth his best friend said from the other line.

"I am not yet Congressman" he stated still looking at the wonderful sight he was admiring, as Gabriella brought the children inside the car.

"Yet, my friend" Chad smirked.

"Where are you?" Troy asked.

"At home" Chad answered as he heard the background the television.

"Which house Chad?" Troy asked since Chad and Taylor owned two homes in Manhattan, a penthouse suite along Madison Avenue and a town house on 6TH Avenue, which was perfectly right for the married couple of six years, all their friends never expected them to get married so early since Taylor was the most responsible of them all. The two got married the minute after Graduation. Chad is a NBA superstar who plays for the New York Knicks and Taylor is a high powered Editor-in-Chief of the New York Times, since both of them were very much career persons through out seven years of marriage they yet to have children of their own.

"At the Penthouse" Chad said.

Troy then hung up.

"Bolton?" Chad said through the phone.

"Where to Mister Bolton?" his chauffer asked.

"To the Danforth's at Madison" he chanted.

"So dig up something else" he asked Landon.

"I think Chad would be far much better resource than my database in this matter" Landon gulped.

As the limo passed the streets, they finally arrive in front of the Danforth's building.

"You should get back to the office, I'll just find my way back, you go ahead" Troy said before leaving the car, as he exited the limo and entered the lobby as he was greeted by the doorman, he then went to the private elevator leading up to the Penthouse, he pressed P, and while waiting inside the elevator he was shaking, oh how he wished he had a pack of cigarettes right now, but he didn't, he quitted smoking eight years ago, after smoking like a chimney when he and Gabriella broke up he then quitted smoking, he was nineteen years old, finally the elevator doors opened he went passed the foyer, he heard familiar voices, laughing and chatting he passed the study and the living room he then saw his friends surrounding each other on Taylor and Chad's Marble table, eating away, Zeke serving a meal to his pals, he smiled and Chad's eyes widened seeing his best friend, all of them seeing Chad's face, they all looked to the direction he was looking.

"Well if it isn't the Congressman himself" Zeke Baylor said with shock and sarcasm at once, Zeke is now a Famous Chef in the world he was like the male version of Julia Child, having his own Culinary cooking line, he owned five, four star restaurants in New York and three more across Europe specifically in London, France and Italy. He married the Barbie doll he was serving crème brulee to, Sharpay Evans the ever blond dram queen of the gang, she is now a famous Broadway and Hollywood Actress fulfilling her stardom.

"Troy my boy" Chad said looking all happy gave his best friend a hug and stood beside him immediately.

"Well, well what pleasure do owe seeing you here Bolton" Sharpay sad in her sharpay way.

"We haven't seen you face to face for I don't know six months for me" Zeke announced.

"Five for me" Sharpay added.

"Five for me too" Chad chimed in.

"I am writing headlines for you but, I haven't seen you for four months now" Taylor chuckled. Troy then realized that he hasn't paid much attention to his social life since he's been working on his campaign for almost a year now, but he then came back to reality when he realized why he came here.

"Well, what do we have here a little annual couples' night out of you people?" Troy said his laughter fading away.

"Well, since you are not always aware of our adventures, from our Yearly London trips to Spain, because you are always busy with your little political career who doesn't allow you to have some time with your friends" Sharpay said with a statement.

Then it clicked, the four of them always went to London since they were nineteen, Gabriella, that's all he thought of, they knew and they didn't tell him, which definitely hit a nerve on him.

"It's just a little get together" Taylor stated looking at Sharpay.

"Will you be staying man, because I'd love to serve you my famous Scallops el Baylor" Zeke said very excited, but Sharpay stomped on his foot then muttered something on Zeke's ear that made him realize his actions.

"Yeah, Troy will you be staying?" Taylor asked as well who he noticed became very nervous.

"No, won't want to spoil your dinner guys, just wanted ask you something" Troy said, something was up, they never acted this way unless… Gabriella was coming, he saw the fifth and sixth plate on the other end of the tables, and Scallops were Gabriella's favorite from Zeke's menu.

"Yeah, you don't mind you are my friends" he said very pissed now.

"Sure man, what's up?" Chad said now sitting down next to his wife.

"Were your friends Troy, always will, and if this is about your campaign, we totally support you" Taylor said while smiling to him.

"Yeah, Bolton, we're your friends, I'll help you handle press, I'm a professional" Sharpay said with a sincere Sharpay smile.

"Wow, guys that's real nice of you but, great friends I have" he muttered with sarcasm.

"I can always count on you guys, even if I'm always not around… But Why the hell didn't anyone tell me that Gabriella has children?, why the hell didn't anyone even told me she was pregnant?" Troy bursting into flames with anger and all of them were pale, didn't know what to say.

"Troy, Buddy-" Chad stood up and went on to clam him down but Troy cut him off instantly.

"Don't, I though you were my friends" Troy said.

"Look Troy, after she found out about the pregnancy, she told us not to tell anybody" Taylor added standing up wanting to explain to Troy.

"I'm not just anybody Tay!" Troy said completely mad throwing his arms up.

"You didn't even tell me! You guys were all in London and I was clueless!" he added.

"When we were all in the hospital, we swore, she wanted you to live your life" Zeke added.

"Live my life? What if those kids are-" he was cut off by the Barbie doll.

"The twins, aren't yours, their Ryan's!" Sharpay exclaimed standing up catching everyone's attention and Troy in complete shock.

_GGGGGGGGGGGG_

"_Hey Babe" Gabriella said giving a peck on his boyfriend's lips as she came up to him after his basketball practice._

"_Hey" he said smiling waiting for her in front of the steps of the school._

"_Let's go?" he asked pulling back looking into her eyes._

"_Hey guys!" Ryan said walking towards the couple._

"_Hey, Ry we were just on our way home" Troy said placing his arms around Gabriella's waist._

"_Yeah, Troy, I'm Sorry I'm keeping Gabriella from you" he said his green eyes sparkling._

"_No, you aren't, I was just helping Ryan settle in at Van Buren, since he just transferred back last week" Gabriella said smiling._

"_Really" Troy said feeling quite jealous but not showing it._

"_Thanks Gab, I won't keep you guys hanging anymore, I'm gonna stop bugging you, Later Troy, Gabs" Ryan said walking away smiling._

"_So my place or yours?" Troy asked._

"_Uhm, Babe can you just drop me home, I'm little bit tired and I just want to go sleep" Gabriella said looking at up Troy._

"_Uhm, Sure" Troy said disappointed looking down ad leading her to the black Escalade._

_Troy and Gabriella was lying on Gabriella's bed as usual but they were in a far more better position, Troy was on top of Gabriella, he was constantly kissing her neck, to her jaw, his hands roaming down her thighs rubbing back and forth._

"_Troy" Gabriella moaned._

"_Yes, Babe?" he said giddy then moved his hands to her inner thighs. _

"_We should stop" she moaned once again._

"_Why, I'm perfectly loving this moment" Troy said kissing her lips deepening it._

"_Troy, Ryan's gonna be here any second" she said._

"_What? Ryan?" he said sitting up._

"_Remember I told you, I'm helping him make a letter for London Film School" she said kissing his lips._

"_Wow, you and Ryan are spending so much time together now?" Troy said standing up from her bed._

"_Wait, are you jealous?" Gabriella asked sitting up._

"_Wow, Gab I'm jealous, you spend most of your time with him!" He said._

"_What the hell has gotten into you huh?" she asked._

"_I don't know, I get into those AP classes you're in, but you don't even appreciate it!" he saod._

"_Babe, I am so proud of you!" she said._

"_Well, you certainly not showing it, go have fun with Evans" Troy said storming of her room._

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

The silence in the room was broken when Gabriella cheerfully came in saying "Hi" but when she saw the situation in front of her and saw Troy, she was wearing the same outfit she was wearing earlier, Ryan came in following, "I brought wine" he said saw everyone. Silence once again.

"Uhm, Sorry for ruining your dinner, have fun" Troy said and stormed off the room and headed to the elevator, he punched the wall of the elevator so hard with his fists, which made a mark on the walls his anger that was overflowing in this state.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**What do you guys think?  
>If anyone of you got pissed because of the time jump, I apologize, this story was actually suppose to be in this kind of format it was suppose to start when they were older, but I just didn't know how to start and just random blasts would come here and there, SORRY AGAIN ): . So… I hope you still like my story (:<strong>

**Review, PM, Subscribe.**

**Xoxo G**


	7. Chapter 7: the Storm

Chapter 7:

Troy arrived at his very modern penthouse; that had the perfect view of the bustling streets of New York he was welcomed by his trusty old pal, Penn which was short for Pennsylvania, he walked past the foyer and headed upstairs the staircase and headed to his bedroom, but he stopped when he saw a framed picture of him and his friends during Graduation. Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor were happily posing next to each other, while him and Gabriella were on opposite sides of the picture.

_A week before High School Graduation_

"_Okay, so following our pacts we will reveal to each other, which Universities each of us got in" Taylor gladly made an intro as they were all seated at Sharpay's kitchen, they were surrounding an island counter all of them huddled in holding envelopes. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke all in their respected uniforms promised each other even if they received letters weeks before they wouldn't tell anyone besides their families where they got in, just a little pact they all agreed on._

"_Okay, One at a time" Zeke announced._

"_My house, me first" Sharpay said, as all of them rolled their eyes, then all eyes were on her as she started to flip the letter._

"_Okay, remember no reactions till every one has revealed their schools, Got it?" Taylor instructed as all of them agreed._

"_Juilliard, Ladies and Gentlemen!" she shrieked so happily, Sharpay then pointed at Zeke who had a huge smile, since he was aware of his girlfriend's dream on getting in that prestigious school._

"_The Culinary Institute of America, Baby!" Zeke exclaimed knowing that Sharpay and her would be together in New York, he instantly kissed Sharpay._

"_Okay, that Zeke is a reaction" Chad slapped him in his back happy for his friend._

"_Pick who's next Zeke" Taylor commanded._

"_Uhm, Chadster" Zeke said._

"_University of California, Berkeley" Chad announced._

"_Oh My Gosh, Babe!, I got in too!" Taylor exclaimed hugging him._

"_Wow, Tay, great reaction!" Sharpay teased._

"_Shut up, Shar!" Taylor said ignoring her comment and hugging Chad again beyond happy._

"_Okay, Troyboy" Chad said._

"_The next happy couple!" Zeke announced._

"_You bet" Troy said kissing Gabriella's forehead, which Gabriella replied with a half smile._

"_Harvard University" Troy announced happily and proud since all his hard work has paid off, his C's turning into A's that's he ever wanted was to be with Gabriella in her dream school, and he damn did the impossible just to get there._

"_Troy, Nice"_

"_Good job Bolton"_

"_Okay, Gabby's next"_

"_We all know, where this is heading"_

"_You're next Babe" Troy said and Gabriella smiled silently._

"_Let's all imagine that we don't know where the Valedictorian's heading" Chad mused._

"_Okay" Gabriella gulped nervously as she flipped her letter and revealed_

"_Oxford" she gulped once again looking at Troy._

_Everybody was silent and shocked they all knew in their heads that Gabriella was planning to go to Harvard and they knew that for their friend it was possible, the most surprised of them all was Troy, he turned his life around and did everything to be in Gabriella's tracks and now, her deciding that she would study half way around the world, made him sane._

"_What? Oxford" Troy exclaimed._

"_Look, I want to be closer to my mom, okay?" she explained._

"_What? Gab your Mom is dead, even if she went to Oxford that won't bring her back and that wouldn't make any changes!" Troy blurted out real devastated, the five of them real shocked to what Troy said._

_SLAP, they heard it, Gabriella's palm landing on Troy face, she slapped him real hard._

"_How dare you? What the hell happened to you?" Gabriella answered back._

"_Happened to me? I grew up Gabby, is it my fault that I wanted to be with you and worked my ass to go to Harvard with you, and now you suddenly change your freakin' mind, that wasn't the plan!" he said._

"_Well, that plan was you got to UCLA, and I'm going to Harvard, and your ballistic little mind has awkwardly changed since, you turned into a over worked asshole, and yes you got into Harvard, Congrats, but really is Economics what you wanted? Okay, I am over this you really are a different person, because the Troy, I Love, is supposed to be going to UCLA and be the next basketball legend, not this Troy who's an all sucked up First Son" she said and stormed of the room._

_And that's how he remembered in ended._

RRRRRRRRIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!

Troy was pulled out from his thoughts when the sound of the Telephone filled the room, he loosened his tie and sat next to the coffee table and answered the phone.

"Hello" he said gloomy.

"Theirs my baby boy" Lucille said cheekily.

"Hi Mom" he greeted.

"How's the campaign?" she asked.

"Chaotic" he answered.

"Well, that's what it's supposed to be" she said.

"How's Dad and Stell?" he asked.

"Well, your father is coming back from Cambridge tomorrow, he had a talk with the student's there, and your sister is sleeping over at her friend Janice" Lucille said.

"So you're all alone too"

"Yes, if you want me to come there, you know I'll come, three blocks away from my son won't ever stop me" she snickered.

"Thanks Mom, but me and Penn are good" he said.

"Chad told me what happened"

"Why I am not surprised that you know this and I don't" Troy said, of course her mother knew.

"Troy, sweetie-"

"No, it's okay mom, I think I've released my anger enough so I'm probably not gonna say anything much" he told her mother.

"Troy, just promise me one thing"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Respect and Understand Gabriella's wishes, don't be all worked up on your friends, Gabriella had a reason to do such actions and you better respect that, now that you're working with her" she said.

"Okay Mom, better get to bed, long day ahead" he said.

"Okay, you go rest" she said and hanged up the phone.

_**Gabriella had a reason to do such actions**_

"And I'm gonna find out, what that reason is" he muttered under his breathe.

GGGGGGGGG

"I don't get it, your running for the United States Representative for a congressional district which does not include Buffalo" she told him while in the limo.

"Because Gabriella, it's the most populous city, in all of New York, I have to make reinforcement votes when I want to run for senate" Troy said.

"There's a storm and you want to go to Buffalo" Gabriella said shaking her head in disbelief, as she sat across Troy and Landon while she was seated next to her assistant Michelle.

"Gabriella, were heading back to Manhattan already, so just drop it" he said looking at the window.

"It takes seven hours to get back to the City, for your information" she said.

"Can you just drop it" he said again

"Fine, I'll drop it" she muttered.

"Sir the roads are closed, due to the storm" the chauffer said.

"Great, just perfect" Gabriella muttered under her breath, leaving Troy rolling his eyes.

"Why don't we just check in for the night" Troy suggested.

"What choice do we have?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

After making decisions, they drove up to the Hyatt Regency, Troy and Gabriella got out first then Landon and Michelle.

"Sir, I'll drive back to the Buffalo office, I promised I'll return the files for the Bill" he said.

"Okay, update me; we'll leave at the morning.

"Yes, Sir" he said getting back in the limo.

Troy followed Gabriella who was already in line at the front desk.

"Where's Michelle?" Troy asked her.

"I asked her to clear my schedule for tomorrow, since its impossible for us to get back to Manhattan tomorrow, and through all the bad luck that's been running today, she forgot my planner and bag at the Buffalo office, and leaving me with this for the night" she said showing him her Blackberry and her wallet.

"Same here" he said.

"Yes, a room?" the woman said.

"Two rooms please" she said.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but were fully booked, the last Honeymoon suite is the only room we have available" she smiled.

"What?" Gabriella shrieked.

"Excuse my colleague" Troy said stepping aside.

"Mister Bolton" the woman acknowledged his presence and gave him a smile.

"Yes, are you sure you don't have any rooms left?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but due to the storm all the hotels in Buffalo are fully booked.

"Fine we'll take it" Troy said, getting the key from the woman.

"What? We can't stay in one room!" Gabriella started up until they were in the elevator. She continued to give certain reasons which Troy muted out.

"Gabriella!" he said making her stop babbling.

"If you don't want to stay in a room with me and then fine go sleep under the rain" he said pushing her against the wall of the elevator.

"Get off of me!" she pushed him back.

DING!

"Were here" Troy announced as they got off the top floor, finally he saw the room and inserted the key card and got in and revealed a suite that had classy romantic themed living room, a kitchen, a bath room and a single grand bedroom that a heart as a headboard.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight" Troy said.

"You got that right" she said, and walked across the room and looked out the view on the window it was still raining outside, thunder and lightning were filling the sky, which made Gabriella shiver a little, and thought how her twins hated thunder and lightning.

"It's because of your Dad" she said.

"What?" Troy asked as he took of his coat leaving him with his button down shirt.

"You went to Buffalo because of your Dad" she stated looking at him as she crossed her arms.

"Yes" he admitted.

"Why?" she asked looking back at the storm.

"When I was a kid he used to talk about his childhood every time, he'd talk about where he'd love playing with his friends, basically I come here just to get a glimpse of him…. If Madison Square Garden is not available" he chuckled at the last part.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, I didn't know" she said looking back at him.

"Can't blame you, you have a life" he said sitting down at the couch and turning on the plasma screen TV, flipping it to ESPN, which coincidentally was showing their friend Chad Danforth who was being criticized by the hosts of the show.

"Look, the guys told me what happened" Gabriella blurted out, as Troy muted the television and looked at her finally they were talking about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having dinner and I barged in, which I was invited" he said.

"It's not that they didn't want to invite you, but they were just welcoming me back from Boston and now I'm permanently in New York, so I think it's no one's intention to ignore you" she said.

"That's the point, I don't know anything from the fact that you have children and that you and Ryan-" he was cut off by her.

"There is no me and Ryan" she said.

"Wait but-" he was cut off again.

"Ryan is just my support system, and him being at London Film School while I was in Oxford, really helpful when I had my pregnancy" she said.

"Ohh" he said.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go get changed" she said pointing at the bathroom and proceeded as he got back to the television, it wasn't a clear conversation but it was a start he thought smiling, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Gabriella's Blackberry vibrating on the side table next to the couch, he reached out for it and looked at the caller ID, "Home" and a flashing picture of her twins, Troy admired them they were both beautiful and cute, he wasn't shocked since he considered their mother to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and their father, well their father was Ryan, he snorted, he stood up and got the Blackberry and walked towards the bathroom it was slightly open, he remembered Gabriella was slightly claustrophobic, he knocker but frankly wasn't heard, she just got out the shower and placed a robe around her as he saw her discarded clothes, she then turned around and saw him which made her slightly yell.

"What the hell, Troy?" she growled.

"What? I've seen you naked before" he said as she threw a piece of her clothing which he later realized was her black bra.

"Nice" he said holding up her bra in his clasps.

"Give it back" she said.

"Your phone" he said showing her the call.

"Uhm, Thanks" she said getting it from him as they both got out of the bathroom.

"Hi Sweetie" she greeted sweetly, as he went back to the couch and looked back at the TV, hitting the volume down low.

"Yes, I won't be coming home tonight, there's a storm here at Buffalo"

"Hi, Baby" she heard her say again probably the other kid.

"Yes, I'm in Buffalo" she smiled as he admired her.

"No, it's, well yes I can, but we can get Buffalo wings, even if were at Manhattan, besides all the stores are closed because of the storm" she explained as she chuckled a little.

"Auntie Pay's gonna get you there and then you'll sleepover at their house and bake with Uncle Zeke, what do you say?" she said.

"Yes Brandon, tell your sister" she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, Lex, yes you are and tell Auntie Shar to call me when she picks you up" she stated.

"She's there? Okay go give her the phone" she commanded.

Gabriella walked closer to where Troy was relaxing, which made him hear the conversation since the distance was closer and the person on the other end of the line was Sharpay.

"Hi Shar, thanks again, okay" she smiled.

"_Ofcourse Gabsy, there my one of them is my Godchild and the other's well my mini me and I love her for that" Sharpay said perkily._

"_So you're on a hotel, now?" Sharpay said._

"Yes Shar, We'll probably be back tomorrow morning" Gabriella said looking at Troy and he responded with a nod.

"_Okay, I'll take care of your little monsters, Loves you Gabsy, mwah" she said._

"Okay, thanks again Shar" she said and hanged up the phone.

"So Sharpay's your babysitter huh?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat at the other end of the couch.

"Actually, Zeke" she smiled.

"Of course, what's the Barbie doll good at than being herself"" Troy snickered, which caused Gabriella to laugh.

"So twins huh?" he started.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl, Lilly and Luke" she smiled.

"Cute kids, saw their picture" he smiled.

"Oh, yeah the caller ID, you wanna see more?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" he said as Gabriella started to flip through her gallery and showed Troy.

**GGGGGGGGG**

**Subscribe, Review, Message me (:**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Xoxo G**


	8. Chapter 8: Acquaintance

**First things first, I am sincerely sorry for not updating for about three weeks now? Anyway I have a great explanation for my actions, one word: SCHOOL, damn to much papers due! And I've been in charge for some activities at the University for my course. Anyways I am back now... Hope you enjoy this chapter (:**

_**Chapter 8: Acquaintance**_

"You don't need to take me up" Gabriella said as they headed in the Baylor's building's lobby.

"Actually, I'm coming up to see Zeke" he replied as they entered the private elevator leading to the penthouse suite.

"Oh" she said suddenly blushing. In Troy's mind the elevator ride was the longest most awkward thing he has ever experience, which made him remember last night.

_He exited the bathroom the lights of the suite were turned off, he was only wearing his boxers since he asked housekeeping to wash his wet suit and pants, he dried of his hair with the hotel's towel, he walked past the bed where Gabriella was sleeping comfortably snuggled with the soft comforter, he tossed the towel to the a armchair and sat down the coach where he intended to sleep in, he took a couple of pillows from Gabriella and placed it on the couch, he fluffed both of them but just when she was about to lie down, he heard Gabriella's voice._

"_Troy?" she said huskily._

"_Gabby?" he responded looking in her direction, he saw her silhouette as she sat up from the bed._

"_You don't have to sleep on the couch" she said lying back down._

"_It's okay Gabs, go back to sleep" he sighed and lied back down to the couch._

"_Troy, I mean it" she said sharply._

"_Where do you want me to sleep, there are no other available rooms" he groaned._

"_Sleep next to me then" she said sweetly and softly._

_His eyes widened, a soft tingle moved through his spine._

"_Gab" he started but was immediately cut off._

"_I can't sleep, please?" she insisted._

"_I can't let my client sleep on the bed, while I occupy a king sized bed which can at least fit another person" she blabbed._

"_Fine" he said and stood up and walked towards the bed holding his pillows, he gently moved to the other side of the bed as Gabriella moved further making space for him._

"_Goodnight Troy" she said as she happily snuggled a pillow and closed her eyes._

"_Goodnight Gabby" he said as he inhaled the jasmine scent he longed for._

_GGGGGG_

_As the sunlight entered the glass window of the room, Troy fluttered his eyes open, and revealed a sleeping Gabriella in his arms, her head was lying down on his broad chest, her hand on his stomach which showed a six pack abs and his arms embracing her back, he smiled at the sight of this, her long silky black hair was on his chin, he inhaled the scent of it, she was adorable, still is, he then looked at digital clock on the side table, which red six o'clock. Which gave him a sad reaction, it was time to wake her up, which clearly made him upset._

"_Gabby" he whispered, he could barely move due to her weight._

"_Gabby" he tried once again._

"_Mmmmm" she mumbled, her eyes still closed._

"_Wake up Gabby" he said, he admired her as she opened her eyes._

"_Huh?" she mumbled as she snuggled her head to his chest even more._

"_its six thirty Gabriella" he whispered, even though he loved the fact that she was nestled onto him._

_She opened her eyes further more and realized in what position she was in._

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry" she quickly jerked up and stood up._

"_It's okay, uhm, we should get ready I don't want traffic getting between you and your twins" he said as he stood up from the bed as well. _

"_Right, Uhm" she panicked once again, she was embarrassed alright._

"_You should go in to the master bath, I'll wait for my clothes" he insisted._

"_Right, okay" she smiled and headed to the bathroom._

GGGGGGGGG

"It's sorry again, for you know, uhm, sleeping on you" she nervously gulped.

"It's okay Gabriella, It isn't your first time anyways" he smiled.

"Ha-Ha, funny Bolton" she rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Here we are then Casa ala Baylor" he said as the same time the bell dinged as they exited the elevator and entered the foyer of the penthouse.

"Pink, away" she muttered.

"Baylor, where are you" Troy shouted announcing his arrival.

Gabriella rolled her eyes once again, she could hear little snickers form the kitchen.

"I'm in the Kitchen, Troyboy" Zeke replied.

"To the kitchen then" Troy said leading Gabriella.

"Who's Troy Boy? Uncle Zeke" he heard.

"Zeke" Troy said as they reached the kitchen and saw Zeke holding a tray of cookies, his whole chef costume put on, most of all his eyes were stolen by the kid standing next to Zeke, he had curly dark brown hair but lighter than Gabriella, he had lucid brown eyes like Gabriella's as well, his skin was a lot fairer unlike Gabriella's olive one, good thing this boy didn't get anything from Ryan he thought. It was actually much better seeing the boy in person, than looking through the gallery of Gabriella's Blackberry.

"Hi Luke" Gabriella beamed her face was so relieved and happy, the boy immediately run up to her, Troy was jealous, he admired her and her child.

"Yo, Bolton" Zeke snickered.

"What?" he said.

Zeke made a face and looked at Gabriella.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Troy said looking at his friend.

"Who's he" the boy asked nicely and curious at the same time looking up at Troy.

"Uhm, Luke that's Troyboy, he's one of my best friends" Zeke said walking towards Troy and placing his huge arms to his shoulder.

"I though Uncle Chad's your best friend?" the boy asked again.

"You see buddy, Chad, Me and Troy are like a trio, were best buds, the three of us" Zeke replied.

"I thought you, I and Uncle Chad am the trio" he pointed out again now folding his arms.

"Luke, uhm, Troy, Chad and Zeke have been best friends since they were little" Gabriella jolted in saving Zeke from answering the curious boy's question.

"I don't get to see him a lot though" Luke pointed out once again.

"It's because, he is a very busy man" Gabriella said.

"Mommy!" someone shrieked from behind hugging Gabriella from her back.

"Hi Lex" Gabriella said acknowledging the little one and kissed her forehead. The little girl also had curly brown hair but lighter than her brother and mother, probably because of Ryan's streaking blonde hair, but was long like Gabriella's. Her skin was also fair, her cheeks were red, but she had blue eyes. The little girl was perfect in her eyes.

"Who's he?" the little girl asked playing with her baby pink sun dress who looked directly at Troy, but her brother immediately filled her in, because he was whispering in her ear.

"So Bolton's here" Sharpay said entering the room holding papers.

"Barbie Doll" Troy said.

The twins giggled as they heard Troy say.

"Okay, guys, go stay at the living room" Gabriella said giggling as well.

"So, how was Buffalo" Sharpay glared Troy.

"Buffalo's Buffalo" Troy said taking a piece of cookie from the tray and looking amused at Zeke.

"So, Gab, I'm sorry I can't help you find a suite today, I have to fly to LA for a premiere" Sharpay said.

"You're looking for a place?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I want something permanent, I don't intend to let my children live on a hotel for long" she smiled.

"Maybe I can pull some strings for you" Troy shyly offered as he scratched his hair.

"Troy, you don't have to" Gabriella said.

"No, I insist, let me call my people" he said as he grabbed his phone and exited to the living room to dial a number.

"Zeke, tell him to stop" she said.

"Come on Gabriella, he could help" Zeke said

"Yeah, this could be the first thing he can do as-" Sharpay was cut off as she saw Troy coming back in from the living room.

"It's done and done, we'll meet my agent in my building in an hour" Troy said.

"Troy, you don't have to" Gabriella insisted.

"No, Gabs let him do it, it's the least he can do-" she was cut off again as Zeke covered her mouth and Gabriella exhaled in relief.

"Uhm, Troy can you bring this to the two monsters out there" Zeke said as he gave Troy a plate of cookies.

"Yeah, Troy I just want to have a word with Sharpay and Zeke" Gabriella half smiled.

"Okay then" as he went out of the kitchen and saw the two little angels in the couch on the den.

He gulped nervously and placed the plate of cookies on the coffee table as the two pair of eyes looked at him.

"Uhm, Zeke told me to give you these" he half smiled.

They each took a piece of cookie and took a bite.

"Sit, Troy" the little girl said patting the area next to her.

Troy smiled without hesitation and sat next to her.

"Uhm, thanks" he smiled.

"Have a cookie" the little boy then offered.

"Okay" he said grabbing a piece of cookie and taking a bite, oh how he forgot how delicious Zeke's cooking was, it was like sex on his mouth.

"Man, I missed Zeke's cooking" he said finishing the cookie in a brief second.

"I'm quite sure we haven't officially met, I'm Lily Alexandra Montez, I'm six years old, my Mommy calls me Lexy, other people call me, Lily or Lex, but when my Mommy's get mad at me she calls me Lily Alexandra Montez" she smiled at Troy offering her hands like a real grown up adult.

"Nice to meet you, Lily or Lexy, I'm Troy" he smiled looking straight into her blue eyes.

"Uh-uh, your whole name Mister" she said tucking her bouncy curly brown hair behind her ear.

"Right, Troy Alexander… Bolton" he slowly realized.

Wait, Lily Alexandra... he thought to himself.

"Please to make your Acquaintance, Troy, I can call you Troy right?" she asked as he was still deep in thought.

"Hello, Troy!" she said poking his cheeks.

"Yeah, Sure Lily" he said.

"Okay, my turn" the little boy now went in front of Troy.

"I'm Lucas Brandon Montez, you can call me Luke for short" he said smiling at Troy, the familiar brown eyes he'd always love.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled.

"I'm six, and Lily my twin sister, Fran-Fra.. No Frat-" he was cut off by her sister.

"We are fraternal twins" Lily said glaring at his brother while he corrected him.

"I knew that!" he snapped and pouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too-" they fought back and forth.

"Okay!" the three of them heard the alarming tone, Gabriella Arizona Montez.

"Okay, you two say goodbye to Uncle Zeke and Auntie Pay, say thank you" she commanded as the two of them exited the room.

"And you Bolton, are coming with us" she said.

"You got that right" he smiled; he knew that this was going to be a good day.

**So What do you guys think?**

**Review. Subscribe. PM (:**

**xoxoG**


	9. Chapter 9: Marinara

**Thank You for all your reviews, really pushed my spirits up, keep 'em coming!**

_**Chapter 9: Marinara**_

"Where are we going?" Luke asked his mother as they exited the Baylor's building they were hopping inside the limo, Troy leading them in.

"Troy's gonna help us look for a place" Gabriella replied smiling at Troy, as she held her twins' two hands caringly and protectively as they got in the limo.

"But I like the Plaza, it makes me feel like I'm Eloise" Lily frowned.

"Lily we can't stay there forever" Gabriella said as the twins sat in between him and Troy.

"Yeah Mom, I like the plaza, I like playing with the room service trolley" Luke said which made Troy snicker.

"Why can't we?" she asked again, Gabriella's face looked irritated but she loved the fact that her daughter's curiosity was past the roof.

"Lily, don't you want to stay in a penthouse suite?" Troy asked smiling at the little girl.

"I don't know, I just want to be like Eloise" she said.

"You can have pets when you find a place, unlike the hotel" he smiled at her and looked up to Gabriella who was pleased that someone could stop her continuous questions.

"That's right, I wanted a puppy but we can't because we live in a hotel" she smiled.

"Okay, I want to find a home for us now" Lily agreed smiling.

The window of the driver's seat then rolled down and revealed the chauffer.

"Where to Mister Bolton?" he asked.

"My place" Troy said after that the window rolled up again keeping their privacy.

"What do you do for fun, huh Troy?" Luke now asked.

"Troy don't do fun, Luke" Gabriella giggled.

"So your Troy mister no fun huh?" Luke asked giggly.

"I am not" Troy said.

"Yes you are" Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll prove you wrong, tomorrow, I'll show you three how I do fun" he stated.

"Really?" Lily looked all excited and looked at Gabriella for approval.

"Please Mom, pretty puhretty puhlease" she said.

"Please Mommy" Luke started to hug Gabriella's tummy, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah Gabriella, tomorrow's Saturday" he insisted.

"Yeah, No school" Luke said.

"But I have work" Gabriella said.

"No you don't, I'm your client, and as your client when I say no work, no work" Troy said.

"Fine Bolton, It's a play date" she said.

"Yey!" the twins exclaimed.

"Were here" Troy announced as he looked through the windows.

They all got out the limo and saw Carrie his real estate agent looking all dolled up even if she was in her thirties, she looked neat and professional and always, Troy then greeted her and introduced Gabriella and the twins, then the start of their penthouse hunting began.

GGGGGG

After a long day of hunting for the perfect place, they were triumphant as Gabriella saw the perfect apartment for her and her children; they all retreated at Troy's apartment for dinner.

"You happy?" Troy said as he boiled the noodles in a boiler.

"Yes, I am, found the perfect place, my kids are happy and your cooking" she said giddy.

"Well, it'll be the best marinara pasta you will ever taste" he said, Troy looked manly even if he was in the kitchen cooking the only dish he could possibly not burn, his button down long sleeves shirt was folded up so it wouldn't be a problem for his cooking.

"Okay Cocky Congressman, since when do you perfect marinara?" she asked.

"Zeke taught me, since the day you left me" Troy said as he mixed the sauce in a bowl. Gabriella immediately frowned when she that.

GGGGGGG

"_How can she not tell me? And then she breaks up with me?" Troy said all mad as he walked back and forth the Baylor kitchen while Zeke was mixing ingredients while he released all his anger._

"_Troy, would you please get over it, Graduation is a day away, and your here moping, you should be happy for her" Zeke said._

"_Happy? I should be happy? How the hell should I be happy for her?, I freakin' busted my ass just to get into Harvard because that's where I thought she would be going, and Is it wrong that I want to be with her?" he continued to argue. _

"_That's the problem Troy, that's where you thought she would go too, you've been preoccupied wanting to be at Harvard, than listening and knowing where Gabby wants to go and besides are you even sure that Gabby's the reason why you want to go to Harvard or you want to impress Richard even more?" Zeke said with the perfect tome of being the voice of reason for Troy._

_Troy was silent._

"_Here, taste my Marinara" Zeke said handing a plate of pasta in Troy's direction._

"_I'm not hungry" Troy said heading towards the door._

"_I'm not the kind of friend who would let his heartbroken friend lead back to the way of smoking, just when he has been not smoking for the past four months now" Zeke said as Troy stopped to listen and looked into his pockets seeing the pack of cigarettes that he bought this morning and a lighter intending to go back to his old ways._

"_Come here Troy and taste my Marinara" Zeke said calmly._

_Troy then looked back and walked back towards the island counter where Zeke prepared a fork and the plate of pasta, he walked closer and closer, as he looked at the lovely plated Marinara in front of him._

"_Dig in" Zeke commanded as Troy started to taste the food he prepared._

"_This is nice, Bro" Troy said as he finished the plate._

"_Can I have some more" he asked._

"_You see Bolton, Marinara is the best comfort food fitted for you and your ass" he said giving him a plateful of pasta again._

"_Can you teach me how to make it?" Troy asked as he swallowed a forkful more._

"_Sure, Bolton, after your second round" Zeke smiled as he looked at the little boy slurping down his perfect pasta._

_GGGGGGGGGGG_

"Troy" she started but was cut off when Lily came in the room from the den.

"Troy" Lily skipped inside the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" Lily asked again.

"Seafood Marinara, Angel" Troy said as he carried up to the island counter and sat down.

"Here taste" Troy said blowing the fork with noodles and feeding her as she opened her mouth.

"That tastes good" she beamed.

"Really?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yes"

"Then your going to love dinner" he said.

"Good, Uhm, I'm here because I want to have something to drink" she announced looking at her mother.

"No more Lily, dinner's almost ready, go back to watching TV" Gabriella reprimanded her. Troy placed her back down on the floor as she skipped out of the room again.

"She really likes you" she said as she looked at him moving around the kitchen with complete finesse.

"I can tell" Troy said now plating.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, can you slice the garlic bread please" he asked pointing towards the tray of bread.

"I can handle that" she announced as she went to the sink and washed her hands.

"So when do you plan on moving in to your new place?" he asked.

"As soon as possible, I guess, I just want them to feel at home already, they've been dying to have rooms of their own with all they mess their" she chuckled.

She stopped slicing the bread and looked at Troy who was carefully plating, and spoke out.

"Thank You Troy, for everything" she said, and Troy stopped and looked at her.

"Come on it's just my real estate agent" he smiled looking back at her.

"No Troy, I mean for being able to work with the next Congressman, and putting a roof on top of me and my children and having dinner" she babbled.

"It's okay Gabs, anything for you" he smiled, as he remembered his seventeen year old girlfriend, the way he made her smile at the little things he did for her.

GGGGGGGG

"_Okay Last One" Sharpay commanded the Cheerleading Squad, there practice was almost over, they were practicing for the big game which was gonna be tomorrow, the Basketball team's practice was now over, the players heading for the other side of the court to their girlfriends._

_Troy admired his girlfriend who was now on top of a pyramid, then dancing after, on top of that she was doing everything else in school, he was also checking her out, she looked absolutely hot in her black spandex short shorts, and her white practice tank top, and her long curls was on a high ponytail. After the whole routine was done, Sharpay ran from the middle of the mat and ran in front to look at her all girl squad still frozen on their last position, Gabriella who was on top of the Pyramid they had, she was exhausted and her best friend who was criticizing every last position they were in was not helping her at all._

"_Okay, Good Job, Everyone, we have a run through on everything tomorrow an hour before the game, Go disperse" she commanded, being the head cheerleader that she was._

"_Thank God" Gabriella shrieked as she was put down from the air to the floor._

"_Your girlfriend's crazy" Troy playfully punched Zeke's back._

"_That's why I love her" he smiled like a puppy._

"_Okay, So help me make up with Tay" Chad suddenly appeared before his two best friends._

"_What did you two fought about now?" Troy asked his eyes on Gabriella as she was slowly approaching._

"_Everything man" Chad rolled his eyes as he caught site of Taylor who was walking just behind Gabriella talking to Sharpay._

"_You two tell me that I have a crazy girlfriend yet, you two are the ones having problems with yours" Zeke commented. _

"_There she is" Troy said welcoming Gabriella into his muscular arms, as she jumped to him, catching he at once, she immediately kissed hi passionately on the lips, and then he put her down on her feet._

"_Keep the PDA-ing to minimal level, please" Taylor said and glared at the sight of Chad._

"_Tay-" Chad started but was immediately cut off by Taylor._

"_Okay, Guys, I'm heading home, good night love birds" she said and walked away from her group of friends._

"_Tay, come on" Chad said running to follow her fast paced walk._

"_Zeke, did you bring me some cookies?" Sharpay asked with glee._

"_Only the best for my girl" Zeke said handing her a ziplock of Zeke's low fat cookies._

"_Okay, so were going ahead, see you tomorrow guys" Gabriella greeted as Troy placed his arms around her waist._

_GGGGGGGG_

"_Come on, will you" Gabriella said pulling Troy in her room and locking her doors, as he was already sitting on her king sized bed. Gabriella immediately placed her purple Nike work out bag on the floor and walked over to Troy, standing in between his legs, her arms snaking up to his neck and his arms around her waist._

"_Tomorrow's a big day" Gabriella said as she kissed his lips._

"_Well, sort of… Let's not talk about it" Troy replied and kissed her back._

"_Whatever you want" Gabriella said deepening the kiss._

_Troy pulled her down the bed, which made her shriek, she was on top, she fixed herself and straddled his waist, leaning down his lips once again, and continued kissing him, her hands was slowing moving from his neck to his broad chest, and down tracing his perfect abs._

_She then tugged the hem of his workout shirt, he sat up and removed his shirt and revealed his perfectly sculpted body. She immediately started kissing his neck to his sweet spot, Gabriella felt the growing bulge from Troy's pants. She took of the elastic band from her hair and let her hair go. _

"_Babe" Gabriella said now kissing his chest, his hands rested on her thighs._

"_Gabby-" he said controlling his manly thoughts._

"_I Love You" she said her hands roaming further south and onto his basketball short pulling them down, but Troy immediately caught her hands._

"_What?" she sat up, curious about his actions._

"_You told me you aren't ready and now you suddenly want it to happen?" he sat up._

"_Maybe, I am ready, so Troy stop holding back" she said smiling and kissed his lips again but he immediately pulled back._

"_Come on, what's wrong?" he asked looking into her brown eyes fixing his spiky dark blonde hair._

"_Nothing" she said._

"_Gabriella, I'm not just your boyfriend who's in love with you but, I'm also your best friend who cares about you, so tell me what's got into your head?" he said._

"_Okay, Taylor and Chad are fighting about having sex or not having sex, and I don't want us to be like that, I Love You and that's all that matters, and if you want me to-"_

"_Hold it right there, first all if we want to do it for the very first time together, I want it to be special, and were not gonna be Taylor and Chad, okay? We'll do it, when your perfectly ready okay?" Troy said kissing her forehead, and sitting up and picking up his shirt._

"_Now let's have dinner, okay?" he asked offering his hand for her to take._

"_Yes" she smiled and pecked his lips._

"_I Love You, forever and always" he said as he turned the knob of her door._

"_Let's go, Nelka prepared Marinara" she beamed and smiled. His favorite smile to see._

GGGGGGGG

Okay, any suggestions for the story, I'm all ears Any requests just message me, I need some help on the storyline

Thanks

Review.

xoxoG


	10. Chapter 10: Discussions

**Okay, many have you asked me to get to the chase and bring Troy and Gabby back together and admit that the Twins are Troy's, I can assure you that that "chapter" will come, were getting their very soon. Please keep reading my "ugly" attempt of a love story (: I would love to hear more of your honest opinions though. So here it is Chapter 10.**

Chapter 10:

"Okay, everyone, order in the court" Gabriella joked, as she asked her friends to listen to her, she stood up from new marble dining table that look perfect in her new kitchen, her very own kitchen. She held on her champagne glass, looking very lady like with her Alice + Olivia black day dress with a thick Hermes gold belt standing on her black Manolos, her perfect curls were lying down on her back.

"Okay so I would like to make a toast" she looked out to everyone on the table her friends and her beautiful twins sitting waiting for her to speak.

"I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful support and joining me Gabriella Arizona Montez, officially not a gypsy, having the perfect home, it wouldn't be possible for our dear endearing friend, the soon to be Congressman Troy Bolton, you have been perfectly good to me, finding this place and fixing the interior of the whole house for the past three months, for transforming this place in to me and my twins' home, Thank you" she said directly looking into his eyes.

Troy couldn't help but melt, Gabby and he have been extremely well ever since the house hunting, he completely bonded over the twins, his new best friends, he didn't know that repairing his relationship with Gabriella would bring him back to his friends from the world that he has been for the past years. He learned to live his life again.

"To Gabby" he said and raised his glass.

"To Gabby" they all chimed in.

Gabriella sat on the far end from Troy, who was also sitting on the other far end of the table. Chad was sitting on Troy's left side allowing him to have conversation secretly from the other. On his right was his new best friend Luke, who was sipping grape juice from his champagne glass. Beside Chad was Taylor looking very sharp, who was sitting next Lily who was next to Gabriella, sitting beside Luke was Zeke and Sharpay who was next to Gabriella.

"Baylor, the food is wonderful, thank you" Gabriella told Zeke.

"Anything for your house warming party" Zeke smiled at Gabriella.

"Why does it feel just like old times?" Taylor commented.

"Absolutely, but Ryan's missing" Sharpay said agreeing.

"Where is Ryan?" Chad asked.

"He is in London right now" Sharpay answered.

"Who's up for dessert?" Zeke asked standing up from his seat.

"Me" Luke beamed first and all of them laughed in agreement.

GGGGGGG

"This is wonderful" Chad commented as he held out a bottle of beer to Troy as he was standing in the balcony looking over the view of New York City.

"Yeah it is" Troy agreed grabbing the other bottle from Chad and started to drink from it, and they leaned on the grills of the balcony while admiring the view. The girls were inside the living room chatting up while drinking their Champagne and chatting up. Zeke came outside and joined them with a beer of his own.

"So Troy Bolton, you have been perfectly nice to Gabby" Zeke just popped out the topic.

"So she's my friend, and I'm her client, can't I be nice to her?" Troy said.

"Yes, she's your friend and you are her client, Bolton we weren't born yesterday, You and Gab have history as well, and you have been very close with the twins ever since" Chad pointed out.

"Exactly, So Bolton, what's the deal, Are you hatching some kind of devilish plan?" Zeke asked taking another sip of beer.

"No, I am not hatching any plans, besides the twins are awesome, I can't even think of an idea why Ryan isn't spending every moment with those gorgeous children" Troy admitted. Zeke and Chad just looked at each other.

"I could spend every minute with them, and Luke, did you know that he is awesome in basketball at six years old" Troy said.

"Yes, you and Luke have bonded over everything, your taking away my god child you little son of bitch" Chad playfully hit Troy in the back.

"Well, Luke's awesome man" Zeke commented.

"So how's the election coming?" Chad asked.

"Well, I have 88% approval rate for the past month, so I'm taking time for myself" Troy smiled.

"Taking time with Gabriella" Zeke chimed in.

"Is it my fault that we work together?" Troy looked at them.

"No, but Landon sure did a good job picking your attorney" Chad smiled.

As Troy finished his first bottle he didn't hesitate to take another one from the cooler outside the deck they were all chatting on, he looked inside through the glass doors, and admired every thing about Gabriella, how she smiled, how she spoke everything, how she chewed her nails when she was nervous.

"You're still in love with her" Chad said.

"What?" Troy said breaking his gaze from her and to his friends.

"That's not a question; you are definitely still in love with her" Chad said again.

"Did he ever stop?" Zeke smirked.

"Shut up" Troy chuckled.

"Okay Bolton, Are you still in love with Gabriella Montez?" Chad asked.

"You're asking me this why?" Troy countered.

"Answer the damn question, Yes or No" Chad said again.

"Just because, she's back in my life, doesn't mean that I'm in love with her" Troy tried to reason out again, but his mind was only saying one thing.

"Then answer the question" Chad said.

GGGGGGGGGGG

"_I think I'm in love with her" Troy said as he shot the orange ball perfectly to the ring._

"_Wow, dude that's deep" Chad said._

"_You have been dating for the past six months and you were best friends for a year before entering a relationship, I'm wondering how it took you this long to admit this" Zeke commented dribbling._

"_I think he felt this long before, but this is the only time he admitted it to us and to himself" Chad said shooting the ball in his hands._

"_Are you planning to tell her?" Zeke smiled at him._

"_I don't know how" he admitted to his friends retrieving his ball._

"_And what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Troy said again._

"_Troy are you insane, you and Gabby have been inseparable, of course she feels the same way" _

GGGGGGGGGGG

"Yo! Troy!" Chad called him off from his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He said looking

"My wife and I are leaving, don't be a stranger Congressman" Chad playfully patted his back and both of them exited the balcony and entered the living room with the gang all huddled up.

"So it was a nice dinner, and I would love to repeat this again, just like old times" Taylor said standing up as Chad welcomed her in an embrace and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I second the motion" Zeke agreed.

"Beautiful casa, Bella" Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug.

"I think it's Beautiful Casa, Chica" Taylor said now giving Gabriella a hug.

"Whatever McKessie" Sharpay rolled her eyes as her friend corrected her.

"Beautiful night my friends, where are the twi-" Chad asked but was interfered by a angelic voice of a boy on the top of the staircase with his blue basketball PJ's on.

"Troy! You're leaving? But you promised" Luke protested.

"Tomorrow, Luke" Troy insisted as he smiled at his friends.

"Moooom!" they heard Lily whine from upstairs.

"I'll see you guys" Gabriella said greeting them off as she went up the staircase.

"I guess, you'll be staying Congressman" Chad chuckled as the two couples entered the private elevator, leaving a grinning Troy, he smiled at his best friends and heard Gabriella talking to Luke on the staircase.

"Sweetie, it's ten and way past your bed time" Gabriella said.

"Come on, Champ" Troy said immediately carrying Luke on his shoulders as he released fits of laughter as Troy and Luke entered his officially furnished room, everything True Blue, this was Troy's and Luke's creation, their mini man cave, it revolved on their one love, Basketball.

"You don't need to" Gabriella said looking at them from the door frame.

"I want to Gabs, go to Lily, I can handle this" Troy grinned lying next to Luke on his bed.

"Now, tell me!" Luke demanded rolling to face Troy.

"Okay, this is between you and me" Troy said.

"Okay"

"Bro to Bro"

"Bro to Bro" Luke repeated.

"I think of my Dad" Troy whispered.  
>"Your dad? Your Dad the old president of the United States of America inspires you to do good in basketball?" Luke said with his eyes widened.<p>

"No, that's my step Dad, yes he is my dad, but my real Dad's the one I'm talking about" Troy said.

"Like me, I don't know my Dad" Luke pouted.

"Ryan's your Dad buddy" Troy tried to say without flinching the name.

"Uncle Ryan?" Luke giggled.

"No he isn't Mom always says that my Dad's always busy and can't see us" he said covering his body with his blue comforters.

"Go to bed, Champ" Troy said and tucked him in absently thinking of what Luke said.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, sure buddy" Troy said as Luke gently closed his eyes.

"Bolton" she whispered standing from the door frame once again.

He stood up from the bed and walked out of his room and shut the lights of the room, leaving the two of them standing in the hallway and walked together.

"So, Lily in bed?" Troy asked.

"Yes, and thank you for taking on the other half" Gabriella said as they walked down the stairs.

"No biggie" he shrugged it off as they walked towards the foyer to the elevator.

"No, I mean thank you, for everything, for giving me shelter, being my boss-" Gabriella was cut off by an unexpected moment.

His lips crashing on hers as he placed his perfect muscular arms around his waist, Gabriella unexpectedly kissing back her arms snaking up his chest and around his neck, but was instantly stopped by a vibrating Blackberry on Troy's pocket, as Gabriella immediately pulled back.

"Damn it, Langdon" Troy said looking at his phone.

"Uhm, Good Night Bolton, I'll see you tomorrow" Gabriella mumbled as Troy entered the elevator.

"Gabby-" he started.

"Good Night Bolton" as the elevator doors closed.

GGGGGGGGGGG

"TROOOY!" Langdon caught his attention.

"Yeah" he said.

"Okay, you're not eve listening! The election is next week!" Langdon added.

"What?" Troy said preoccupied with an unforgettable kiss.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask the only person you listen to now a days talk about this" Langdon said opening the door.

"While I go make your name smell like flowers" he said exiting the room as the Gabriella entered Troy's office.

"Okay, let's discuss your ratings Bolton" Gabriella said sitting in front of Troy's desk.

"Okay Montez, Let's discuss about that kiss" Troy said raising both his eye brows.

**GGGGGGGGG**

**Okay guys, sorry for the late update just the pressure of finals, and my final exams are coming up next week so I will be having trouble updating that fast so bear with the BOAR =))**

**XoxoG **


	11. Chapter 11: Reminisce

**Chapter 11: A Time for Reminiscing, Celebrating and Thinking**

**So here it is, Sorry for the very long wait (: Took a long time for inspiration to come.**

"_Yo Bolton, throw the ball!" Emmett Sig one of his teammates in the football team shot him a look as they were warming up for their practice that sunny afternoon, since he was preoccupied looking at the cheerleaders walking towards the football field, probably for their practice since the big game was on Friday, he wasn't interested on all those girl flaunting their black cheerleading short shorts and their white racer back tee they wore for practice._

"_Okay, I see you're very much busy" Emmett said following Troy's gaze._

"_What?" Troy said looking at Gabriella who certainly caught his attention as she walked with Sharpay and Taylor talking about something, but she didn't seem to notice him._

"_Bolton!" Emmett yelled, causing Troy to shift his attention from the perfectly angelic Gabriella, to Emmett the perfect line backer._

"_Just throw the ball Sig!" Troy yelled looking back to Gabriella who was very much ready to do the dance routine Sharpay very much choreographed, since she was in front hollering over the girls, as she turned the music on, when Gabriella started to dance, it was like he was captured by her presence, her beautiful face and her smoking body, it was like he was floating, he imagined far much things that was appropriate, damn he had completely fallen in love with her._

_But BOOM._

"_OOOOOWWWW" he screamed in pain as the football hit him on his crotch._

_He was in pain and everyone in the field heard his cry._

_He was definitely floating._

_He laid flat on the grass, his eyes opting to close, he was half conscious, he saw bodies of people walking towards his direction._

"_Troy!, Are you okay?" he heard the sweet angelic voice coming over to him, her face, her eyes, her lips, her funny nose, worrying over him, the hit might have brought something good._

"_Bolton, you okay?" Zeke asked helping him to stand up and so was Sig._

"_What the hell, Sig" he groaned, placing his arms over to Zeke's shoulder for help._

"_Sorry, Bro, you said to throw….But I see your enjoying it" Sig said looking at Troy and to Gabriella._

"_Shut up Sig" he muttered._

"_I'm gonna go sit down for a while" He said as Zeke helped him sit on the bench with Gabriella following him and Zeke, when the commotion was over the rest of the students went back to what they were doing, whether it was dancing or playing football._

"_Okay, you sit for sec, get some air bro, you got this Gabby?" Zeke said putting back his head gear on._

"_Yeah, you go play" Gabriella insisted after that Zeke then ran back to the field._

"_You're welcome Bolton!" Sig said chuckling as he ran across the yards._

"_Can I get you anything, you look pale" Gabriella said very much worried kneeling down on the grass looking at Troy._

"_Just a little short lived pain, I'm getting there" he chuckled looking into her eyes._

"_You seem to be following me Montez huh?" Troy said raising his eyebrows._

"_As if, but Sharpay is following Zeke" she replied._

"_You better get back to practice, or Sharpay will holler at me for the whole trip tomorrow._

"_Ahh, she won't, tomorrow's Spring Break, she'll forget all about this incident" she smiled now sitting next to Troy on the bleacher on a Indian sit stance._

"_Maybe you should stop football" she suggested._

"_Oh Come on Gabby, Basketball season's over, I have nothing else to do, Chad is over at Baseball, Zeke's in football, I have to man up and do something too" he said._

"_Your man enough for me" she smiled._

"_Yes, I am" he said leaning in and pecking her lips._

"_Oh Come on, got get a room" Sharpay screamed from her position._

"_I better go" she said standing up, but Troy hands pulled her arms and pulled her back to him, her standing in between his legs, and his hands roaming down her waist._

"_I can't wait for this weekend" he said leaning in closer and pulling her lower to his face._

"_Well, now that you've mentioned it…" Gabriella started as she placed her arms around Troy's neck._

_She leaned in, brushing her lips to his, both of them smiling in the process, as their lips found each other, Gabriella staring into his perfectly admiring blue eyes, deepening the kiss, playing with his hair on his nape, but he pulled away, but his eyes not leaving hers._

"_Are you sure, you're ready?, I mean, we could wait till Prom if you want-" he started but he was cut off by Gabriella's lips reconnecting back to his._

"_What to I have to do, to prove to you, that I am ready" she said kissing his lips and his jaw and his nose but her eyes still in place with his._

"_I guess-" he was cut off but not by Gabriella's voice but the Barbie Doll's._

"_Can't you two wait for Spring Break, or your hormones just can't handle it" Sharpay said walking over to them, making them move apart._

"_If you'll excuse me Bolton, I need to get Gabby on top" Sharpay said pointing at the pyramid._

"_Yeah, Gabby is great when she's on top" Troy said winking at Gabriella._

"_Oh Gawd, can't you two stop for a sec, you have the whole Spring Break to be all moosshhy!" Sharpay exclaimed pulling Gabriella's arm._

"_Shake your thing Baby" Troy yelled as he ran back to his own practice, pushing Sharpay's buttons even more._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"What about that kiss?, it was a kiss that should be forgotten" Gabriella said ignoring Troy's piercing eyes, instead staring down the papers in her hands.

"You kissed back" he stated still seated on his chair, admiring her, her hair wasn't tied up today her natural dark curls were flowing, she was wearing pencil skirt that still showed her toned tan legs, and a blue silk blouse that was tuck in her skirt, knowing from her taste everything she was wearing was designer, even her blue Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Bolton, may I remind you that the election is next week, and you want to talk about a kiss that meant nothing" Gabriella stated.

"It was not nothing, you certainly know that it was nothing" he said.

"Okay, Troy, I was tired and a little bit tipsy because of the wine, there are you happy?" she said rasing her head but avoiding his gaze.

"Fine, keep denying the truth" he said.

"So, can we talk about your ratings" she asked.

"Geez, what made you uptight and all work?" he asked.

"As far as I know, being focused on your work is a good thing" she replied still reading the papers on the folder.

"Right, Anyways, I'm taking Penn for a walk, I need the air" he said loosening his blue tie and placing his hands on his pockets.

"Wanna come?" he offered.

"Nope, Work" She stated not taking off her eyes on the paper, right on time, Landon came in the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked Troy who ignored him as he walked out of his own office.

"Leave him alone, he thinks better when he's out walking, clears his head" Gabriella said.

"Really? I didn't know that, should have hired you a along time ago Gabby" Landon said as he walked out again of the office, leaving Gabriella be.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Come on Penn" he said as him and Penn, were entering the vicinity of Central Park.

He was preoccupied by the thought of the elections for the coming week, he needed time for himself, he need the time to think about everything that was going on in his life. On top of that long list was the kiss that he shared with Gabriella, he's life was turning around, because of her he learned to balance out his life once again.

"PEENNNNNNN!" a little boy screamed, from behind, he noticed the voice and he knew that his long quiet time for thinking to himself was completely over. Penn immediately ran from behind and stopped to lick the little boy's face, since he adored him and so did he, the little boy started to pet Penn uncontrollably, which made Troy very much smile.

"Uncle Troy!" now the voice of a little girl filled his ears making his smile a little bit wider, as the little girl hugged him from behind.

"There's the little angel" he said turning around and kneeling down to her height, she was adorable as a button, wearing her school uniform and her dark curls that her mother had but she had slightly lighter hair color was in a cute pigtail.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Helena took us for a walk after school" Lily answered brightly, looking over to his brother who was still all over the Labrador.

"Penny" Lily said walking over to pat Penn as well.

He smiled and took his phone from his pocket, and dialed a number he memorized by heart, went straight to voicemail.

"I have your children with me, and I'm taking them for a snack" he stated admiring the scene before him.

Since he met the twins, he was immediately attached to them, in a matter he can't explain, instantly whenever he saw them all the ton of weight on his shoulders were completely gone.

GGGGGGGGGGGGG **Two weeks later **GGGGGGGGGG

"First of all I would like to thank all of you for coming, I can't be more proud of my son for his win as the new Congressman of New York, I hope the next step is the senate position, To Troy" Richard Forrester made a toast standing all proud and clean at the center table of ballroom of the Plaza Hotel, after his speech the whole room had a round of applause and he went over to Troy giving him a fatherly embrace and proceeding back to the festivities.

Troy was happy alright for winning the election, now named as the youngest Congressman to ever be in the state of New York City, he was congratulated by everyone in the enormous room but his blue eyes were just looking for one person in particular.

"You okay Boss?" Landon asked as Troy walked back and forth from table to table.

"Yeah, have you seen Gabby?" Troy asked.

"Ofcourse, Gabby, Nope, haven't see her but, Mayor Bloomberg is looking to congratulating you" Landon said.

"Uhm, maybe later" he said walking away and heading for his best friends all cooped up in one table.

"Ah, there he is, Congratulations, Congressman" Chad said and all of them chimed in.

"Yeah, thanks guys, have you seen Gabby?" Troy asked.

"Of course he's looking for Gabby" Zeke said.

"Gabriella, it's been a long time" he heard like ten feet away that angelic name was mentioned by an all too familiar voice, his mother.

He immediately excused himself from his friends and headed to their direction where he can see his mother admiring Gabriella, she couldn't blame her, she was wearing a blue night dress that showed her perfect olive skin and her black curls cascading on her back, her red lips that made him hunger for more and her curves were perfectly hugged by the dress.

"Gabby" now her little sister emerging and hugging her, "Stella, you are so pretty and all grown up" Gabriella said.

"There he is, Troy" Lucille as three pairs of eyes went to his direction.

"There you are Boss, sorry I'm late" she said smiling at him.

"You two did a good job on the election" she said.

"Yeah, Troy couldn't stop talking about how great you are" Stella chimed in, which made Troy blush and Gabriella smile at him.

"He's been looking for you, from the time this thing started" Stella added.

"Okay Stella, that's quite enough" Troy said gently pushing his little sister aside, making her close her little mouth.

"You still have that effect on him" Stella said once Troy's hand was away from his mouth.

"Okay, excuse, our friends are waiting" he said pulling Gabriella away.

"Over here Gabby" Sharpay waved at her.

Gabriella walked towards the table and took her seat beside Taylor and Troy.

"Why are you sitting here, go sit with your parents" Gabriella stated looking at Troy.

"I'll sit there later" he said.

"So you're late" Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"Sorry, had to put my children to sleep" she said.

"So what are your plans for Easter?" Sharpay asked.

"Well. My Dad asked me to pick him up from the Hamptons, because he wants to see if the place I moved in is safe for his grandchildren" Gabriella replied.

"The Hamptons, too much memories over there" Chad chuckled.

"Oh Yeah, that's where Gabby and Troy first did it, and Taylor and Chad did it three times on the beach" Sharpay said.

"Oh Come on Shar, we aren't the only once who did it on our Senior Year Spring Break" Taylor replied.

"Oh yes, you four were, me and Zeke were just monitoring" Sharpay said pumping her fist with Zeke.

"We even got matching telescopes" Zeke added.

"Now you made me uncomfortable going to my father's house" Gabriella said remembering the events.

"Oh come on, besides it's not your Dad's house we did it in, it was Sharpay's mother's" Troy chuckled.

Gabriella just glared at him, shaking her head.

"So who are you leaving the twins with?" Sharpay asked cheekily raising her hand in the process eagerly wanting to be a mother for a whole day.

"No need Shar, we could take them, Chad and I have nothing to do, since Zeke's gonna be busy at the Restaurant, you can't handle them without him" Taylor countered now pumping fists with Chad, making the day care thing for Gabriella's children a small competition but intense competition.

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing, that Tay and Chad could have this one" Gabriella said.

"No! Chad has a game! We win, we take the twins" Sharpay hollered in victory.

"Like you can handle the two of them?" Taylor sniped.

"Like you can? And I COULDN'T" Sharpay answered back.

"Shar, do you know what a whole day with the twins mean, without Zeke?" Taylor stated.

"Taylor do you know what a whole day with the twins mean?" Sharpay repeated.

"Yes, I sure can handle that!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well, I can too" Sharpay said.

"Gabby, if you leave your children with her they will have scars and bruises when you get back"

"No they won't!" Sharpay almost growled causing the two tables beside them look at their direction.

"Okay, stop it" Gabriella snapped.

"I'll take them" a voice offered, the five of them looking at Troy.

"What?" he said.

"You don't have a nanny with you" Gabriella stated.

"I could handle it" Troy said confidently.

"Let him do it" Zeke said.

"What?" Taylor and Sharpay both shrieked in unison.

"You are gonna leave the children to him?" Sharpay reacted so dramatically once again pointing at Troy.

"Yeah, Let him do it" Chad insisted making eye contact with Gabriella which Troy can't seem to understand.

"I think you should" Taylor agreed.

"Yeah, give the guy a credit, he can run the State of New York, I think he can handle twins" Zeke added.

"Have you all gone nuts" Sharpay said rhetorically.

"Shar, he is-" Zeke soothed his wife.

"I don't care if he is-" Sharpay muttered at Zeke.

"Drop it Pay" Zeke commanded with a stern voice making Sharpay calm down.

"Okay, Fine, Bolton you have my kids for a day" Gabriella stated finalizing the deal.

"If you'll excuse me I'm gonna find myself a strong drink" Gabriella said standing up and heading to the bar.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll have to go entertain my father" Troy said smirking headed to his mother.

"So what was all the commotion over there" Lucille asked.

"Ah, we were just debating, who would Gabby's kids stay for a day and I won" Troy smiled sitting down beside his mother as his father and sister were talking about a political issue that both of them disagree on.

Lucille was still, very still, she was just looking at his son.

"Mom" Troy chuckled.

"You think I couldn't handle them too" Troy snickered.

"Troy, would you please bring them around the penthouse when you're with them" Lucille said holding the palm of his son's hand.

"Yeah, okay Mom" he agreed curiously.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

**Okay, so what do you guys think?**

**REVIEW PLEASE (:**

**So I'm not the kind of author that indicates every detail, I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing, because when I see it in my head, it's like a movie, and I'm just describing every scene. So I'm sorry If I'm somewhat disappointing ):**

**OKAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE MONUMENTAL! **

**What all of you are waiting for **


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Part 1

**Chapter 12: The Truth Part 1**

**AN: So this flashback is way before Troy got uptight and all up on setting his goal on Harvard, he was still slacking old cool basketball superstar Troy, this was before him and his step father had the talk (: And Ryan hasn't transferred to Van Buren yet. This was like two or three weeks before spring break (:**

"_Okay, so this week's assignment is one of my favorite experiments, you will be paired off into couples all with different socio-economic backgrounds, by the end of the experiment of your baby and also manage the family budget that you are each given" Ms Holloway their Health teacher discussed holding a baby on her hands as she laid our new assignment that will be a major grade breaker for the semester. This was one of Troy's favorite subjects since, the whole gang was there._

"_Woah, Miss H that is women's work, and whoever I get paired up with, better recognize" Chad announced in the whole class, as the two best friends gave each other a high five._

"_That is major sexism right there, Miss Holloway, woman shouldn't be the one's pulling the weight for the family" Taylor pointed out glaring at his boyfriend._

"_I agree Taylor, that is why you Chad will be paired up with Zeke" Miss Holloway announced as everyone started laughing, especially Troy, who was laughing his ass out._

"_Woah!" Chad reacted very much dismayed as so was Zeke who was in front of Troy and Chad._

"_Yes, Chad and Zeke are a same sex couple, and Zeke is the breadwinner" Miss Holloway further more discussed as the whole class started to lower down the laughs._

"_Uhm, Miss Holloway, I usually go for females who's name is Taylor with boobs" Chad pointed out._

_Taylor shaking her head next to Gabriella who were both in front of the class, while Chad and Troy were way at the back._

"_Troy and Gabriella you are married, Gabriella you are a high powered lawyer" Miss Holloway started, making Gabriella turn to her boyfriend._

"_And I am a basketball superstar, So I think we should hire a nanny, Sharpay with be a perfect fit for our Nanny" Troy said pumping fists with Chad even though Chad was envious of their partnership, causing Sharpay to glare at Troy which Troy just shook off._

"_Troy you are a stay at home Dad" Miss Holloway placing the baby on Troy's table._

_The laughs began to erupt once again from the whole class._

"_Miss H, don't I get some hobby?" Troy asked._

"_Uhhh, Your hobby is your baby!" Miss Holloway pointed out walking back infront of the class._

"_Your wireless ID will track your baby care, the baby must be fed, burped, rocked, and diapered around the clock, if you shake the baby, do not support the baby's head, or mishandle it in anyway, it will register as abuse and you will fail" she demonstrated with another baby doll._

_After health class was over, and everybody in class was partnered up, the bell finally rang, it was Friday and their was no varsity practice, and lunch was next, after that just one more class and then the weekend was theirs. Troy arrived with Chad at the cafeteria which was packed, as the two of them took their usual seats, and spotted that Gabriella and Zeke were the only ones who was on their usual seats._

"_Here feed the baby" Gabriella immediately commanded as Troy took his place beside hers._

"_Woah, not the welcoming I was expecting" Troy said moving his chair closer to Gabriella's._

"_You and Chad ran away to the oblivion when Miss Holloway gave us the babies" Zeke told the two of them._

"_Miss Holloway also said since I am a high powered lawyer, you can take the baby during business hours" Gabriella added taking a bite of her lunch and handing the baby to Troy._

"_You heard that Chad? Gabs and I are both the breadwinners here so you have to take care of the baby, when I'm working" Zeke said handing the baby to Chad._

"_Yo Troyboy, wanna make our babies wrestle, we could schedule play time" Chad joke around as he played with the baby doll._

_Troy immediately snickered and was about to speak, but got cut off by Gabriella, glaring at Troy._

"_Don't you dare, Troy Alexander Bolton, I will not fail in Health class, my record id flawless, and you most certainly will not ruin it and if that happens, will sure as hell make sure that you don't get what you want, and I mean it, what you desire for every single time were together and alone" Gabriella stated looking intently at Troy standing up, her tone was convincing yet seductive, it made an impact to Troy since he was wincing on the last words Gabriella mentioned._

"_Now do you understand" Gabriella said but not waiting for an answer, to which Troy still replied to with a nod and fear in his eyes._

"_Now excuse me, I'm gonna go grab some Iced Tea" she said strutting her stuff towards the counter like she was on a fashion runway. Her hips and her legs move in one rhythm, to which Gabriella intended to do to make her ultimatum more clearly, which made Troy hypnotized by the swaying of her perfectly sexy body. There was no way in hell that he would allow this simple health assignment gonna ruin his chances with Gabriella romantically and physically, he wasn't gonna let his girlfriend deprive him of his wants just because of a little baby, he was not gonna screw this up._

"_Man your whipped" Chad shook his head._

_Troy looking back at his friends with fear on his eyes._

"_And it worked" Zeke said amazed._

"_No way in hell Zeke, whatever your thinking of" Chad said looking at Zeke._

"_Geez Chad! My heart is only to Sharpay, but Wow did Gabby make an effect on Troy here" Zeke said flicking Troy's ear, bringing him back from his lustful thoughts._

"_Damn it Chad! We already planned it, there is no way in hell you are dragging me down, with you and your little Baylor-Danforth child here who's a bad influence on Angel" Troy said as he fixed the doll's pink bonnet and jumper._

"_Angel?" Chad and Zeke asked in unison._

"_Yes, Angel, got a problem with that?" Troy asked looking at the two of them._

"_Man, you got Loco" Chad said shaking his head._

"_Wait, who's gone Loco?" Sharpay asked as her and Taylor sat down beside each other._

"_Bolton got Loco" Zeke said._

"_Wow, Troy good for you being a great father" Taylor said looking at Chad still pissed._

"_Okay Tay-" Chad started to speak but was cut off by Taylor, since knowingly it was the perfect time for Chad and Taylor to cool off and avoid each other for the moment._

_To which Chad agreed with a sigh._

"_How'd fatherhood got in Troy's brain" Taylor asked._

"_Yeah, what magic was cast on Bolton" Sharpay said tauntingly._

"_Feed your own child Evans" Troy said feeding Angel._

"_The Magic of Gabriella and Sex" Chad said still shaking his head._

"_Oh, of course you are such a boy, What a genius Gabby is, you wrecking her grade and you canceling your Spring Break plans" Sharpay chuckled._

"_Wait how'd you know about our plan" Troy asked alarmed._

_Sharpay just chuckled._

"_Girls talk about everything my Friend" Zeke said._

"_Burp" Gabriella said sitting down sipping her iced tea, and placed a box of salad on top of the table._

"_What the hell Gabby, you told Sharpay about our plan" Troy said infuriated._

"_Yes, and that is not how to burp the baby properly" Gabriella said taking the baby from Troy and doing it herself._

"_Eat" Gabriella said pushing the box over to Troy, but Troy was still clearly pissed, which made Gabriella lean on Troy, placing he head on his bicep, to which replied with placing his arms over her shoulder and welcoming her in his embrace, and Gabriella placed her head on his chest leaning over more cuddly, with the baby on her hands._

"_See, they fight and just that they make up" Chad said looking at the two._

"_You look like a real family" Taylor said ignoring Chad's comment._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"If you have any questions, you can call me on my cell, you have Taylor and Zeke's numbers, Uhm, the twins' schedule is on the fridge, okay? So I'm coming back at least eight, so you have my children for fifteen hours, okay I gotta go, I don't want to catch traffic" Gabriella pointed out since the sum was not completely up.

"Do you remember Angel?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I'm here talking non stop, and you aren't even listening to me? And all you can think about is our health assignment, Bolton, this isn't two baby dolls were talking about, this is real children were talking about, my children" Gabriella said sternly as she and Troy walked towards the elevator.

"I got it Gabby"

"Go" Troy said gently pushing Gabriella to the elevator.

"Troy" she said looking back.

"Trust me" he smiled.

"Fine" Gabriella whined as she got in the elevator shaft.

"Don't kill my kids Bolton" Gabriella said as the elevator doors closed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"They are wonderful" Lucille Bolton said placing an arm around her son's back, as they watched Lily and Luke play at the Central Park playground.

"Yeah Mom, that's all you could say since this morning when Luke pummeled through your waffles" Troy replied looking at Luke on top of the jungle gym, while Lily was playing with a random little girl her age on the swings.

"Just like you" Lucille replied.

"Yeah" he said remembering his vague childhood.

"He looks a lot like your-" Lucille started but stopped at midsentence.

"Like their father" Lucille said again.

"I don't particularly see that, I don't even see a hint of Ryan on them, which may be a good thing though" Troy chuckled.

"Have you had this talk with Gabriella?" Lucille said looking over straight to her son.

"What talk?" Troy replied his eyes still watching Luke and Lily like a hawk.

"You know, the awkward talk with your ex-girlfriend, particularly the love of your life having kids talk" Lucille said.

"Mom-" Troy smirked.

"Don't even deny the truth Troy Alexander Bolton, I am your mother, Gabriella was the only- No is the only person you have loved in immeasurable manners" Lucille started.

"She was the only person who changed you for the better, and I can't even do the things she did to you, which makes me love her too" Lucille added.

"Don't you want to get back together?" Lucille asked.

"Believe me, I've tried" Troy said.

"And besides what does it matter if Gabriella and I got back together?" Troy asked as his mother stood up from the bench they were seated in.

"The Truth" Lucille said smiling at her son and looking at the twins motioning them to come to her.

"I'm should go, I have a meeting with the Junior League" Lucille said as the twins ran to her and she knelt down so that she could hug her in their level.

"Buh-Bye Sweeties, Grandma Lucy has to go" Lucille said as she opened her arms to the twins.

"Do you have to?" Lily asked pouting.

"I wanna have lunch at your place again Gwandma Lucy" Luke said.

"Next time, I'll cook for you for a whole day, promise" Lucilled said kissing each their rosy cheeks.

"Promise" they said in unison, as she stood up and walked to Troy.

"Take care of them" Lucille said kissing Troy's forehead and walked out of the park.

"So where are we going next?" Lily asked skipping gracefully over to Troy, looking all lady like wearing a yellow day dress and white Mary Janes, her dark blonde hair bouncing with a white head band on her head, and her brown eyes glistening.

"Can go back to the jungle gym, please Troy" Luke said begging, making his big brown eyes irresistible for Troy to resist.

"Yes, then we'll go ice skating" Troy shouted as Luke ran back to the jungle gym.

"I'm tired, can I stay here with you" Lily asked.

"Yes, Angel" Troy smiled.

"I don't wanna go back to London, Troy" Lily said.

"I wanna stay here in New York with you" Lily said placing her head on Troy's chest.

"Well, I want you to stay here with me too, but that's up to your mother" Troy said smiling.

"But, Mommy loves you" Lily said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, since you always are with us, she's always singing in the shower and sings to me when she gives me a bath" Lily smiled.

"You know me and your mom met when we were still in high school" Troy said.

"I know, she showed me a picture of you and her, it was at the beach" Lily said.

"Luke, even makes Mommy mad because when you're not around all he asks is for you to be our Daddy" Lily said.

"And sometimes at night Mommy cries alone to herself, and when your around she doesn't cry at all" Lily added.

He imagined all those nights that he cried for Gabriella, his sobbing tears at Zeke's kitchen, the thought that Gabriella was hopefully crying over him, missing him as much as he missed her struck him, all he wanted was for Gabriella to be happy.

But his thoughts was interrupted by a person actually crying, a specific person, a boy on the playground.

"Luke!" Lily screamed as she saw her brother on the sands under the jungle gym.

"Luke!" Troy said running as fast as he can to Luke who was clearly in pain.

"Luke, what happened?" Troy asked looking all over his body for signs of any bleedings.

"I was on top of the jungle gym then I fell, and my arm hurts Daddy" Luke murmured after hiccups, his eyes completely watering in pain.

"Somebody call for help!" Troy exclaimed looking at the other people surrounded over the accident.

"Yeah, I have 911 on the phone" a random nanny said.

"Thank You" Troy said looking back at Luke who was still crying.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Is he gonna be fine?" Troy asked almost teary eyed at the nurse entertaining them at the emergency ward.

"Yes, Congressman, he just had a minor fracture and the doctor will just place a cast over his broken arm, but we want to keep him in for about two days for observation" the nurse replied.

"Ahh, thank you" Troy said.

"Can we see him now please" Lily asked holding Troy's left hand on a very tight grip.

"Ah yes, right this way" the nurse directed them out of the emergency area and up to the rooms at the Pediatrics area.

"Ugh, Luke's fine and he's gonna brag about his cast at school" Lily said.

"Aren't you one happy kid" Troy smiled and instantly carried Lily up on is arms, so he could have a clear look at her face.

"Our classmate Elliot had a cast the other month, and he let everyone sign it, and Luke's been dying to have one" Lily said pretty pissed.

"You want me to throw you? Huh" Troy said tickling Lily who was releasing fits of giggles as Troy placed him over his shoulder.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids Congressman, are they your nephew and niece, she looks just like you" the nurse smiled looking at the pair as they walked down the halls, since the public knows that Troy didn't have children.

"Uhm, no their my friend's" Troy smiled.

"Oh, here we are" the nurse said opening the door to Luke's room.

Revealing Luke to be perfectly laid on the bed watching TV on a hospital gown, with a blue cast on his forearm, his curly sandy dark locks and his brown eyes glistening in relief as he show Troy and his sister.

"Luke! Let me see your cast" Lily shrieked as Troy placed her down on her feet.

"See, I got the blue one" Luke proudly showed off.

"I just feel bad, that it happened under my watch" Troy said.

"Don't feel bad Congressman, these things happen all the time, it's just a minor injury, and besides Lucas seems to love his new cast, he acts like nothing ever happened" the nurse commented.

"I'll be back in a while to check his temp and the staff will bring his lunch in a while" the nurse added as they exited the room.

"Thank You so much, Leny" Troy said looking at he ID.

"No problem, Congressman" she waved at Luke.

"So, you've been a very brave little boy" Troy said walking over to Luke's bed and sitting on the chair next to him, Lily walking over to Troy and Troy placing her on his lap.

"Look at my cast Troy, it's blue" Luke said showing it off.

"Yeah, Lils and I will sign it later, looks like you'll be staying her for a couple of days" Troy said.

"Really?" Luke said with excitement.

"Yes" Troy smiled placing Lily on the bed next to Luke.

"I'm gonna go make some calls then we can go to the gift shop and buy markers and all the things you want" Troy smiled standing up and kissing their foreheads, and walking to wards the window as the twins started watching cartoons, as Troy dialed Zeke's mobile, after a few rings he answered right away.

"Yo Troy, can't handle the twins already?" Zeke asked jokingly.

"Zeke, can you cook up food for me and the twins, I don't think Luke's gonna like hospital food" Troy started.

"Okay, whoa wait, hospital?" Zeke asked.

GGGGGGGGGG

"Hospital?" Chad exclaimed from the other line.

"Just, tell Tay to get some clothes for Luke at Gabby's place for two days, and I'll text you the room number" Troy said hanging up.

"Ah, there's the brave little boy" Lenny the nurse said walking back into the room.

"Hi Luke, I'm gonna check your temp" Lenny said smiling.

"This is my twin sister Lily" Luke said.

"Well nice to meet you Lily, her good thing a brought some more pillows" Lenny said placing the pillows under Lily's head so that the twins weren't sharing anymore.

"Thank You" Lily said as she looked at Lenny placing an instrument on Luke's ear.

"No fever for you Lucas" Lenny said.

"Uhm Congressman may I ask some questions" Lenny smiled looking at the charts.

"Yes sure, I'll answer what I can" Troy smiled as the twins went back to watching cartoons more comfortably.

"So it says here that Lucas was born in London, and the only record the hospital has on him, is the time Miss Montez got a vaccine shot for him, three months ago, and Miss Montez forgot to indicate details about Lucas' father, so we were hoping you have some details we could put in for Lucas' files" Lenny smiled.

"Yes sure, I'm gonna their father's sister, what should I ask her?" Troy said dialing Sharpay's number on his Blackberry.

"Uhm, full name, blood type, any allergies, family illnesses, just the usual" Lenny said.

Troy nodded, "I'll let you make the call, I'll just check Lucas' blood pressure" Lenny said walking back to the twins.

"Bolton!, we are coming already" Sharpay shrieked as Troy heard the background of the honking taxis.

"Yeah, Shar, what's Ryan's whole name? and Blood type?"

"Ryan Michael Evans, I'm O and he's O, why?" Sharpay asked.

"Any illnesses in your family, besides excessively being vain?" Troy asked.

"Ha-ha none that I know of, and why are you interrogating me?" Sharpay asked again.

"the hospital just wants some details about Luke's dad" Troy said about to hang up.

"No, wait Bolton" Sharpay said very panicked.

"Bye, Shar" Troy said hanging up and placing his Blackberry back in his pocket.

"So everything seems to be normal" Lenny said walking back to Troy.

"That's great news, so Ryan Michael Evans, blood type O, no grave illnesses whatsoever" Troy smiled at Lenny.

"O?" Lenny asked.

"Yes, O" Troy repeated.

"Mister Bolton, it says here that Miss Montez is an O as well" Lenny said looking at the charts.

"Yes, both O's I guess" Troy said.

"But Lucas is an A" Lenny continued.

"And two O's can't have an A, that's impossible" Lenny added.

"So what are you saying?" Troy asked very curious.

"If their mother is an O and the twins are both A's, there father can't possibly have a blood type O, it's either their father is an A or an AB" Lenny further discussed.

"May I ask a personal question, no pun intended" Lenny said.

"Yes" Troy agreed.

"What's your blood type?"

"I'm an A" Troy replied.

"So what are you saying?" Troy asked intently looking at Lenny's black eyes.

"We have very professional ethics here, and don't get me wrong Mister Congressman, but your resemblance to them is remarkably visible, and when I saw you with them getting off that ambulance, it seems to me that you care for them deeply" Lenny said.

"I Love those two, and their mother was my ex-girlfriend-" Troy said but stopped at midsentence.

"What if-" Troy thought about the idea, every thought he had since he saw the twins came flashing back.

"Lenny, I trust you and I want to know the truth, and I don't want the media-" Troy started but was stopped by Lenny.

"Mister Congressman, I voted for you, and if this is the truth, then I won't let this matter shake your credibility, if you want me to be completely discreet, I can" Lenny said.

"So what can we do, I wanna know the truth" Troy said looking back at the twins.

"A Paternity test" Lenny said.

"How soon can we do it?" Troy asked.

"I can do it right now, I'll have it back in hour ASAP" Lenny offered putting on gloves.

Troy replied by folding up his leather jacket's sleeve.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**XoxoG**

**REVIEW (:**


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth Part 2

**I'M SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE, SCHOOL WAS TOO HECTIC!**

**Anyways here it is Parrt 2. I'M SORRY I'm really not good with Sex scenes.**

**Forgive me.**

**Chapter 13: The Truth Part 2**

"_Your smoking" Chad said as he looked at Troy huffing and puffing, as the cold wind of the beach was rushing through his body, as he looked at the dark skies and only the moon providing light._

"_Don't tell Gabby" he said not facing Chad._

"_It's cold, you should go to bed" Chad said again._

"_I'm nervous" Troy stated, Chad slowly walked closer as he sat next to Troy who was standing up looking at the shores of the Hamptons._

"_What the hell are you nervous about? Aren't you supposed to be happy that you're doing it with Gabby any day now?" Chad said, since he was aware that Troy and Gabriella had decided that they wanted to have sex the very first time together at the Hamptons during their Spring Break, but they also decided that they wanted it to be special, and that they want to do it in the perfect moment, Unexpected and Planned at the same time._

"_I'm nervous because, I think, I wanna do it with her and only with her" Troy stated dropping the cigarette on the floor and stepping on it to turn the fire off._

"_You're in love with her I know, your just psyching yourself out, just get it off your head and when you do it, it will be spontaneous and special" Chad said._

"_Yeah, I'm gonna go shower" Troy said walking away._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

At the age of eighteen Troy knew that Gabriella was the only girl for her, and that Gabriella Montez was the girl he wanted his future with, he was quietly sitting in Luke's room, thinking of everything that just happened to him for the past twenty four hours, it was eight o'clock in the evening, and he was expecting Gabriella Montez to be bustling through the door, wishing that he was dead, since he hurt her son. He looked at Luke who was in deep sleep on the hospital bed, and Lily who was sleeping on the comfortable couch across covered with a blanket that Taylor brought that afternoon. He was the only person in that room who was wide awake, he walked to Luke and kissed his forehead, and walked to the couch where Lily was sleeping like an angel, and kissed her cheek. He stood up straight looked at the glass window, the streets of Manhattan still bustling through the heavy traffic, but he was in peace unlike the concrete jungle outside those walls.

Just in time the door of the room opened, and revealed Gabriella just in time, her face was relieved as she saw the sight of both her children sleeping soundly, she walked quietly over to Luke caressing his head and kissing his forehead, then she looked at Troy with her eyes filled with anger and rage.

"May I speak to you outside" Gabriella said placing her purse on the night stand and kissing Lily's forehead and exited the room as Troy followed her with a straight face.

Gabriella then closed the door gently behind her, as Troy sat on a chair on the hallway.

"What the hell Troy? I leave them to you for five seconds and their in the hospital? I should have never trusted you!"

"How could you be so irresponsible, when I got home and red Taylor's note" Gabriella said walking back and forth as he was sitting still his face buried in his hands.

"What you have nothing to say to me? Thank God it'll be fine, I talked to the Doctor before coming up" Gabriella said her tone lowering down.

"How can you not watch him?, I should have left them with Taylor" she said shaking her head.

"Are you done now?" Troy said standing up catching Gabriella's attention.

"Actually I'm not yet done? Do you know how furious I am right now, I'm just giving you the benefit of the doubt" Gabriella said raising her voice once again, Troy clearly relit the fuse on Gabriella.

"Do you know how furious I am right now Gabriella?" Troy exclaimed.

"Why Troy? Because you missed a day of work?" Gabriella matched his tone her eyes and his were blazing at each other.

"No because you kept the truth from me!" he exclaimed, leaving Gabriella silent.

Gabriella stared at him, and now tears rolling down her eyes. She knew, from the look of his face and his striking sapphire eyes clouding, he knew.

"Everybody knew…Everybody…even my mom!" He yelled furiously at her.

"Troy-" she opened her mouth but was immediately cut off by his voice.

"Everything makes sense now, you let every body think that I'm an idiot? You hide this from me for six years?...You didn't let me have a life with my own children?"

"Troy, I'm sorry" she stuttered, as tears continuously flowed from her eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?" Troy whispered as he slide down the wall and end up sitting on the floor, as Gabriella walked closer to him.

"It was on Taylor and Chad's wedding, we did it there" he concluded.

"Yeah, I guess you have been doing the Math since this afternoon" she whispered enough for him to hear.

"Mommy! Your back" Lily emerged outside of the room beaming at Gabriella.

"Wait, Troy why are you sad?" she asked worried as she saw Troy sitting on the floor.

"Nothing Angel, Go back inside" Troy tried to smile beneath all his tears and frustrations.

Lily skipped gracefully over to Troy and kissed his cheek and went back to the room.

Honestly that made Troy even regret the past years, he could have received those kisses from the very first day he laid eyes on them.

"Tr-" Gabriella started.

"Don't, I can't look at you right now Gabriella" Troy said standing up and walking away through the empty halls of the hospital.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"_So have you seen Gabby?" Chad asked as Troy and he walked towards the beautiful greenery where Chad and Taylor were making a promise of forever._

"_No, Sharpay said she landed just this morning from London" Troy said fixing his tux._

"_So, perfect place, the Hamptons, your best friend's wedding, don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet" Chad chuckled as they walked towards the beautiful garden where every one was waiting. The place was spectacular; the garden had a beautiful view of the crushing waves and the deep ocean. The gathering was simple and elegant only around a hundred people were there. It was intimate for a affluent family of Chad and Taylor, not to add that both of their families had too much connections in society. _

"_The hatchet for me was buried the day she broke my heart, I haven't seen her in four years, what do I even say to her" Troy said as he placed the white rose in the front pocket of his grey tux._

"_So you don't know what's happening to her right now" Chad said._

"_The last thing I heard was she was dating Ryan" Troy scoffed as the two of them finally arrived in front of the altar, as the guests were already seated, and the minister waiting._

"_So Bro, you ready?" Troy asked very delighted for his best friend._

"_She's the one, of course I'm ready" Chad smiled as the bridal entourage started to emerge from the long aisle. _

_A couple of flower girls wearing lilac dresses was first up, spreading purple petals on the aisle as they walked closer in front. Then was Taylor's cousin, wearing a purple day dress holding a bouquet of purple tulips, then came Sharpay Evans, the rule breaker. She was wearing a baby pink tube chiffon dress, while a Swarovski crystal belt was on her waist, ignoring the theme of the wedding, which made Chad and Troy chuckle expectedly as Zeke walked Sharpay down the aisle, since they tied the knot right after graduation in the New York City hall only by themselves two months ago. While Chad proposed during Taylor's graduation and got married six months later. Which was now._

"_Here comes yours" Chad whispered as Troy saw a his goddess walking down the aisle after four years, in an A symmetrical One shoulder chiffon dress, while her dark cascading locks flowed perfectly on her back, her olive skin glowing perfectly. After four years of not seeing her and talking to her, without a second she made him fall in love again. He didn't remove his eyes from her, after a few approving smiles from the guest as she gracefully walked down the aisle, she finally found his eyes as well. _

_As the whole wedding went on, their stared were unbreakable._

__

"_Beautiful speech Troy" a man said patting his back as he got a glass of wine, and took a sip._

"_Yeah, Nice to see you" Troy said as the man walked further away._

"_You don't even remember his name" and angelic voice commented._

_He turned around to see her, he was astonished, four years and nothing changed. She was still beautiful as the heavens, that beaming smile across her lips were intricate and tempting, her eyes were luscious and enticing. _

"_Hey you" he smiled._

"_Please don't tell me a break and four years you don't remember me?" she grinned._

"_I can't possibly forget you" Troy said sincerely._

"_How's the first son?" she smiled as she moved closer while sipping a glass of champagne as well as she looked at the dance floor._

"_Hanging in there, my title almost over" he chuckled as he gulped the champagne with nervousness._

"_Nah, you'll always be the first son to me" she smiled._

"_So how's Oxford?" he asked._

"_Oxford was fine, I'm enrolling in at Harvard, getting my Masters degree" She smiled._

"_Wow, I'm moving back to New York, I interned at the Mayor's office for the past summers, and I'm getting the hang of this shit" Troy chuckled._

"_Ofcourse you are, your Troy Bolton" she smiled genuinely and placed the empty glass of champagne on the table nearby and grabbed Troy's as well._

"_Do you wanna dance Bolton" Gabriella said not as a question but imposingly._

"_Yeah" Troy grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, adding up to all the couples dancing while Bryan McKnight serenaded all the lovers._

_Chad gave Troy the look as he placed his arms around Gabriella's tiny frame, while Taylor and Sharpay gave a look to Gabriella as she placed her arms around Troy's neck._

"_You grew, about what two inches" Troy joked as they moved gracefully with the music._

"_Shut up Bolton" she said sarcastically as she slapped his rock hard chest._

"_Wow, less than a minute and I get you on the dance floor, that's a new record for me" Troy chuckled._

"_Haha, very funny" she said now her head leaning on his chest._

"_I missed you Gabby" he stated placing his head on hers inhaling her jasmine scent._

"_I missed you Troy" she replied._

"_I'm sorry, I changed" he apologized._

"_No, it's not your fault, I let you go that easy" she said now teary eyed._

"_No you didn't, I was a pain in the ass" he recollected._

"_But you're my pain in the ass" she chuckled holding back tears._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, now if every could go back to their seats, the father of the bride has treat for us" the emcee said as everyone dispersed from the dance floor. With that, Troy released her and so did she, but their eyes were still connected as they stepped out of the dance floor and separated._

__

"_Do what you need to do" Chad said hugging is best friend as he boarded the limousine with his new bride._

_Troy entered his cabana after the wedding, it was finally over, the whole crowd bid the newly weds goodbye as they leave for Kenya in Africa, their perfect honeymoon spot. He recollected through the whole night._

"_Troy" he heard a soft murmur coming from the porch._

_He walked towards where the sound came from and saw his angel, the love of his life._

"_Gab-" He started as she was facing the moonlight but turned around to face him._

"_I came to apologize" Gabriella whispered walking closer to Troy, as she played with her cascading locks._

"_What for?, You have nothing to apologize" Troy smiled taking a few steps closer to her._

"_I Love you too much to hate" Troy added placing his fingers on her face._

"_I'm still yours" she murmured placing her arms around his neck, her eyes on his._

"_I never stopped loving you" he said his lips inches from hers._

"_I want you" she murmured crashing her lips to his, as she wrapped her tan legs around his torso._

"_Only you" he said in between kisses, now attacking her neck._

_He didn't waste anytime and carried her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the soft cotton sheets of the king sized bed, as the ocean breeze overtake them._

_Gabriella quickly unbuttoned his white polo without their lips detaching, she quickly traced his rock hard abs and moved on to the belt, she felt his growing bulge on her lean stomach, as she threw the garment on the other side of the room, and worked as fast to get his pants of as well._

"_Rip…. It…. off" she motioned as she was straddling him referring to the dress. Without a doubt Troy easily destroyed the dress, and Gabriella was left with her white strapless bra and her white lace thong._

"_Beautiful" he muttered as he rolled to regain composure as he flipped them over, making him back on top. Kissing her chest and unclasping her under garments._

"_Troy! I want you in me now!" she yelled, placing her lips on his, tracing her fingers from his pecs to his groin._

"_I Love You" Troy deepened his kiss as their tongues dueled for control_

…_._

_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

Right now, Troy was sitting on his balcony as he drank his life away, while seeing the bright lights of New York, his loyal friend was lying underneath the chair he was sitting on watching him as he finished the case of beer and was now drinking whisky from the bottle itself.

"Hey man" Zeke started as they found their best friend drinking away all his sorrows.

"Hey Buddy" Chad chimed in as he pet the Retriever welcoming them in.

"She lied" that's all he could say.

"What do you say, let's get you to bed, them we'll face all this mess tomorrow" Chad said patting his back.

"We'll stay here for the night, I'll cook you breakfast" Zeke added as he helped Chad support Troy's weight to get him off the chair and up stairs to bed.

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**What do you guys think? Review.**

**xoxoG**


End file.
